Our Symbiote Academia
by G57Steve
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always wanted to be a hero, but due to his quirklessness his dreams were shattered. An alien symbiote from off world was spawned different from the rest of its race and was banished for what it was. Now these two will come together to become the savior of Earth, Deku. (I do not own MHA or the concept of symbiotes). (The title has been changed from We are Deku).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **So sometime ago, an author who wrote a story of the same name as this story just quit FanFiction. That story was one of my favorites so far. This story is not a continuation or rewrite of that story, but one that I wanted to do. I don't own My Hero Academia or Symbiotes, just my OC's. Here's chapter 1.**

"Sorry kid, not gonna happen."

Those were the words that the one named Izuku Midoriya heard that nearly crushed his dream, the words that would make his life go downhill. But you already know this story. Now we'll focus on another's story. A symbiote that was born different.

In a forest a few miles off of Tokyo, at the site of a crashed meteorite, a dark green slime could be seen in front of a baby bunny. That slime is a symbiote, an alien creature known as the klyntar. These groups of creatures are known to bond with any creature, except themselves, to survive while giving its host super strength, speed and agility and any other abilities to make sure that they survive as long as they can. They also require a certain chemical found in brain matter for energy, like how a human needs protein. Thus, it causes them to act quite bloodthirsty in nature.

But this dark green symbiote is different. It was only four years old, but it showed no signs of bloodlust. Matter of fact he felt no lust to kill anything, but rather wants to be friends with them instead. That is why he is speaking to the bunny, or at least attempting to (kind of hard without a mouth). Most symbiotes would jump at it, but he'd rather bond with it after he became friends with it. His attempts to speak to it seemed to be working as the bunny began making its way over to it, before the bunny looked behind it and hopped off.

"Seriously, again? When are you gonna get it through your head that making 'friends' with your host won't work forever?" Said a voice from behind it. Turning around, it saw a wolf covered in crimson slime with pupiless eyes and a mouth of sharp jagged teeth. Beside it was a rabbit with a similar looking appearance but it was dark orange. These were the symbiotes Savage and Cross, elite warriors of the green one's group, and its constant bullies. They always made fun of it for being different. A 1 out of a million it was, but it was a useless one out of a million.

"Savage is correct," says the possessed rabbit that was Cross. "We already have our hosts. It's a shock you're even alive without consuming any heads."

"W-Well," responds the green symbiote. "I've discovered that certain fungi on this planet contains the same chemical we eat. So we don't need to eat or kill anyone."

"You kidding?" Savage asks rhetorically. "Why the hell would I not kill people?!"

"W-What?"

"We conquer worlds little one," said Cross. "Killing is in our nature."

"But, I don't want to kill anyone."

"What was that?" said a voice from behind it. Turning around, it saw a humanoid dark purple creature that had the same eyes and teeth as Savage and Cross.

"Diablo!" Responded Savage and Cross.

In its head, the green one thought, "Diablo? As in the son of Knull and the next god of the symbiotes?"

Diablo walked up to the young green symbiote. "So, you wish not to kill anything, hmm?" Diablo then grabbed the symbiote. "That is the sign of a weakling, and I do not tolerate weaklings."

The green symbiote felt itself become weaker, its memories seeming to be taken from it. Soon it could no longer remember its name. "Something like you has no right to be a klyntarian. Your name is taken from you and your link with the hive mind is broken. You are banished!"

It could not believe what it heard. When Diablo let it go, it crawled away as fast as it could and up a tree. There it found a bird which he hesitantly quickly bonded with and flew away. It could not understand why its own kind betrayed it, just that it never wanted to be one of them.

10 years later

Weak. That's all it felt, weak. Through a miracle, it managed to survive 10 years without a proper host. It regretfully had to eat the brains of street rats went fungi became scarce. It did find another source of the chemical in chocolate. But even so without a proper host, it will surely-

A burnt notebook had fallen on top of it, and it was too weak to lift it up. It felt so pathetic.

30 minutes earlier

"Alright, alright! He Now, it's your final year of middle school, so you should all be thinking about your futures," the teacher said while holding a stack of papers in his hand. "But…" He then tossed them into the air. "I assume you all want to be heroes?"

The whole class in a singular cheer activated their quirks, all but one, Izuku Midoriya.

"Hey teach, don't fit me in with all these rejects," a blonde named Katsuki Bakugo said. The rest of the class was in a huge uproar at that comment. "Whatever! I'll take all you extras on!"

"Oh yes, Bakugo, you're trying out for U.A. right?"

The rest of the class was in shock, commenting on how hard it was to get into U.A. "Hah! Whatever! I already aced the mock exam, getting in will be a piece of cake!"

"Oh, Midoriya, you wanted to attend there as well."

This instantly brought silence to the class as everyone stared at the green haired child, until everyone began to laugh, saying how a quirkless kid could never be a hero.

"Hey, come on! There's no harm in tryi-" Izuku began before he flew from his desk by an explosion, curtesy of Bakugo's quirk.

"Deku! What makes you think that you can get onto my level, huh?! Are you challenging me?!"

"What?! No no no, you got it all wrong! You see, I always wanted wanted to be a hero when I was little, and I might not have a quirk, but I figured it didn't hurt to try."

"Are you serious Deku?! You honestly think you could be like us?! Without a quirk you're nothing!"

Later on at the end of class, Izuku was putting his things into his backpack when Bakugo swiped his 'Hero Analysis for my Future' notebook. "Whatcha got here, Deku."

"Wait! Kacchan give it back!" Izuku said, but Bakugo used his quirk to burn it slightly and threw it out the window. "Ahh!"

"Listen here Deku, I'm only going to say this once," he then grabbed his shoulder and began to heat his hand, burning Izuku's shoulder a little. "Don't you dare try out for U.A. got it. I'm the only one of these rejects who's going to get into that school got it?"

He then began to walk away, before he said one last thing to Izuku. "If you want a quirk so bad, pray you'll have one in your next life, then take a swan dive off the roof."

Izuku then turned preparing to say something back to him, but some explosive sparks in Bakugo's hand convinced him otherwise.

Afterwards, he went to retrieve his notebook, finding it on the ground and not noticing the symbiote underneath it. The said symbiote was beginning to accept his fate and pass out, until he sensed Izuku approach. He then felt the notebook being lifted and quickly kept hold. He listened in on Izuku's words.

"Idiot. What if I actually did it? What would he do then? Sigh… why did I have to be born quirkless? Everyone always makes fun of me because I'm different."

The symbiote heard his words clearly. "He's like me," it thought. It had seen and heard of how 80% of the worlds population had these 'quirks' and to hear that he had none, it seemed like a 1 out of a million chance, a useless 1 out of a million chance.

Quickly, he climbed up Izuku's sleeve and entered him through his back, the latter getting a chill up his spine while doing so. "What was that," he thought to himself, but then quickly pushed it aside. "I don't care what anyone else says, I want to be a hero!" Hearing this from inside Izuku, while not entirely bonded, is estatic to hearing those words. It could not have picked a better host.

"I just have to keep on smiling, just like All Might!" Izuku then started to laugh as he entered a tunnel, the symbiote with loving his host's enthusiasm even more, until a sludge man crawled his way out of the sewer. The symbiote sensed it and tried to warn Izuku, but he hasn't bonded enough with him yet to hear or take possession of him yet. By then it was too late and the sludge villain had captured him and began to suffocate him.

"Thanks, you're a real hero kid," the villain responded.

In a last ditch effort, the symbiote jumped out of Izuku as a tendril with the same facial features as the other symbiotes. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" It said finally getting its own voice.

"What the?!" The sludge villain said shocked, Izuku on the verge of passing out unable to notice. The tendril was then about to attack when the sewer cap popped up, hitting the symbiote in the face, forcing it back into Izuku knocked out. Out of the sewer appeared, the one and only, All Migh t!

"HAVE NO FEAR… BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

"All Might?!"

"TEXAS SMASH!"

A little while later, Izuku felt a light constant slapping on his left cheek. He then regained consciousness to see…

"THOUGHT WE LOST YOU THERE!"

"All Might!"

"YEP AND IT WAS THANKS TO YOU THAT I WAS ABLE TO CATCH THE EVIL-DOER!" All Might stated holding a soda bottle containing the sludge man within. Izuku then tried to find his notebook to get All Might to sign it, which after opening it up he found out he already did. He proceeded to thank him over an over again. All Might then put the bottle into his pants leg pocket and proceeded to jump away, but not before Izuku could grab hold of it.

"WHAT THE, HEY! I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! NOW LET GO!"

"No! If I let go I'll fall!" Izuku responds, All Might then noticing how high up they are.

"OH! RIGHT, THAT WOULD BE PRETTY BAD!" He then held on to Izuku preparing to land atop a building when a trickle of blood came from his mouth. "Shit!" He thought.

When they touched down, All Might proceeded to scold Izuku of his reckless action to which he apologized for. All Might then proceeded to head off, but Izuku asked the one question he wanted to for so long. "Do you think it's possible to become a hero, even if you don't have a quirk?!"

A long pause of silence was in the atmosphere. "A hero huh?" All Might said to himself before steam began to come of him and his muscles started to shrink. Izuku then began to ramble about how he's always wanted to be a hero, until he saw the real All Might, who looked so frail, you would never guess that he was the number 1 hero. Izuku was confused and shocked at first, but All Might convinced him that he was the real deal. He then showed the boy a wound that according to him took his stomach. And then finally…

"And to answer your question kid, no I don't think that you can become a hero without a quirk. Heroes are always risking their lives for the greater good. If you want to help people, become a police officer, it's not as exciting but at least it's not as dangerous. Sorry, it's okay to dream kid, but maybe dream more realistic, okay?" He then left, leaving Izuku.

The green haired kid then broke down. He was his only hope, and he told him just what everyone else kept telling him. He was only ignoring the truth which he new. He then proceeded to head home, looking at his notebook the whole time, and feeling somewhat hungry. He then heard an explosion and looked up to see a commotion in a backstreet alleyway. In that alleyway, he saw something he couldn't believe, the sludge man. He was freed, and according to what he heard, he had caught someone. He felt responsible, he felt that he was the cause of the villain's escape.

It was at this time, the symbiote began to regain consciousness. Looking through Izuku's eyes he saw the sludge man that was attacking Izuku, in an alleyway, that was up in flames. Its race was weak to flames and sound, it didn't want to risk killing itself. Then it saw its host's eyes lock on to something, no, someone in the sludge man. Bakugo, his red eyes usually filled with hatred and anger now was filled with fear and on the brink of tears.

In an instant, before either Izuku or the symbiote knew what was happening, Midoriya's body moved on its own, jumping over the blockade and rushed in to save Bakugo.

"You again?!" The sludge man said. Izuku then threw his bag into the man's eyes, temporarily blinding him and letting Bakugo breathe.

"Dammit Deku, get out of here!"

"No way Kacchan, I couldn't just watch you die!" Izuku said with a smile on his face clawing at the sludge to break him free. Bakugo's eyes were then covered as the sludge man wrapped around Bakugo's arm, forcing him to discharge an explosion at Midoriya.

"No!" the symbiote yelled, beginning to cover him while his eyes were closed and arms across his face. When the explosion came, the symbiote felt the heat and a searing pain, but when he looked at the arm, the symbiote's coverage was still there, but there was a burn mark on it. "What? The flames only burned me a little? There must be something about Izuku or his heritage that gave me some resistance against flames.

Izuku put his arms down, not noticing the symbiote covering him, and grabbed Bakugo's hand, and with newfound strength, pulled him out. The symbiote then receded back into Izuku, everyone except Bakugo and Izuku noticing.

In the corner, All Might was hidden amongst the crowd, seeing everything that happened. "What? But, I thought he was quirkless?" The sludge man then moved to attack both boys, and in an instant, All Might then jumped in front of Izuku and Bakugo, blocking the sludge man's incoming attack. "I really am pathetic. I said heroes risk their lives and yet I stand idly by on the sidelines. It took your actions to shake me out of it."

"All Might!"

"NOW YOU! BEGONE! DETROIT SMAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!" A whirlwind spurred when the first was thrown. It caused a tornado that put out the flames and changed the weather.

Afterwards Bakugo was praised while Izuku was scolded, but the mention of a quirk was passed here and there. This of course confused Izuku since he knew he was quirkless. The symbiote was at the moment thinking of how to introduce itself.

On their way back to Izuku's home, All Might showed up. "I AM HERE! COMING FROM THIS ALLEY!"

"Huh?!"

"AHA, YES! IT IS I, THE ALL POWERFUL, ALL MIG-blegh!" All Might started before turning back into his weakened state. "Sorry kid, I meant to speak to you earlier, but the paparazzi kept me. Anyways I wanted to talk about earlier. You said you didn't have a quirk, or assumed you didn't, yet I saw that you have one."

Izuku has been told that he has a quirk, but he still doesn't know what they're talking about. "I've been told that, but I swear I'm quirkless. I don't know what anyone's talking about."

"I think it's time I introduced myself," said a voice in the back of Izuku's head.

"Huh? All Might, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The green tendril then sprouted from Izuku's back and formed its familiar face upon it as it spoke. "Me."

"What the hell!" All Might said shocked getting into a fighting stance, ready to get back into his muscle form, and Izuku looking in shock at the thing that came out his back.

"W-W-Wait! I'm not bad I swear!" The symbiote said forming small arms and holding them up in defense. "I just needed a host to live in and he was the best one I could find!"

The two of them then looked at the cowering tendril, Izuku being bonded with it felt its fear. "W-Wait All Might. Let's hear what he has to say."

The two of them calmed down as the symbiote began to explain about its race. "I am from a race of alien symbiote called the klyntar. We require a host in order to survive and we need to eat a certain chemical that I discovered could be found in certain fungi and chocolate, as well as brain matter." Both Izuku and All Might tensed up at that. "They are also quite bloodthirsty too. But… I'm not like them. I was born different. I don't want to kill innocent creatures without a care in the world. I… I WANT TO BE A HERO TOO!"

His words had moved both Izuku and All Might. "I'm sorry I invaded your body without your consent, but I was dying."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're alright," said Izuku. The Symbiote then appeared to be crying and proceeded to hug Izuku to the best of his ability, to which he hugged back. After that they separated. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, what's yours?"

"I don't remember. I had my name taken from me when I was banished from my group."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. If I never was banished, I never would have met you."

"Can I get back to what I was talking about?"

Both Izuku and the symbiote looked at the number 1 hero in anticipation. "All heroes, no matter where they come from all have the same origin story. Their bodies moved on their own before they could react. And since your friend wants to, I'll say these words…"

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. These were the words he's been waiting ten years for, "You, the both of you, you too can become heroes."


	2. Chapter 2

"You, the both of you, you too can become heroes." All Might said, looking down at the two new friends. "And I have chosen you to pass my quirk to, young Midoriya."

Both Izuku and the symbiote both looked at All Might in confusion. They both well know the concept of quirks and how they're genetic mutations in the human body. But to pass one on? No one has heard of such a thing.

"What?! A quirk that can be passed on to others? That should be impossible, at least I think…" Izuku continued to mumble the rest to himself before a few taps on the shoulder from the symbiote snapped him out of his trance in time to see a somewhat annoyed looking All Might staring at him.

"Please do not tell me that's a thing for you," He exasperated.

"Well…"

"Nevermind, look I'm giving you this one time offer. If you two are willing to go through with it, now's the time to do it."

Izuku thought for sometime, until asking his symbiote what it wants.

"This is your choice, Izuku. No matter what, I'll follow whatever path you choose."

With that sentence finished, Izuku agreed, just as his stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry kid?"

"That's mostly my bad," the symbiote said. "Since me and him are bonded, he now has a stomach meant to feed two people."

Later at a fast food joint, both Izuku and the symbiote eating whatever was paid for (it eating a salad with a lot mushrooms and chocolate syrup on top), with All Might sitting across from them, a soda in hand and explaining his quirk, One for All, while also making sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

Once they were finished, All Might told Izuku to meet him at Takoba Beach the next day.

When Izuku got to his apartment building, his symbiote stopped him for a minute to discuss the would be elephant in the room.

"Izuku, how are we going to introduce me to your family?"

"Gah! I completely forgot about that! Okay, okay, so, how am I going to explain to my mom that I have an alien symbiote living inside of me…"

Izuku continued to ponder until the symbiote made a suggestion. "We could say that I'm your quirk."

"What?! You want me to lie to my own mother?!"

"Well you're going to do it about One for All anyways, what's one more?"

"... Yeah, you're right."

"Plus if it comes to bite us in the ass later, I'll take the blame."

"W-What? N-No I can't ask that much of you."

"Izuku, part of being a symbiotic organism is that I have to make sure you survive."

"...Okay."

When Izuku entered the house, his mother began to smother him in affection, repeating how worried she was about him. Then came the time to bring up his 'quirk'. When he told her she was ecstatic to hear that he finally got a quirk, him stating he was a late bloomer. And when he finally showed the symbiote, it was low to ground making sure not to appear threatening, which was hard considering the mouth of sharp teeth.

They explained their new dietary needs which she would begin to supply for them. After that they had dinner, Izuku and his symbiote's meal topped with mushrooms and chocolate sauce.

The next day came and Izuku was walking to Takoba Beach in order to meet up with All Might. He was currently looking at his Hero Analysis notebook, on the page of his hero costume. The symbiote protruding out of his back was looking at the picture too, memorizing the look for later ideas.

When they found the beach, All Might had Izuku begin training, by pulling a fridge with All Might sitting on top of it, in his muscle form.

"THE VIEW IS GREAT UP HERE! AND I SEE YOU'RE HAVING A HARD TIME."

"I don't understand, why am I training exactly?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT READY FOR MY QUIRK YET!" All Might said taking a picture of Midoriya on his smartphone.

"But I thought you said I was worthy?!"

"CALM DOWN! WORTHY? YES! READY? NO! YOUR BODY IS TOO WEAK FOR IT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU TRIED TO INHERIT IT NOW, YOU MAY END UP KILLING YOURSELF!"

"What?!"

"AND SO, THIS WILL BE YOUR TRAINING! BACK IN THE OLD DAYS, HEROES USED TO DO SMALL JOBS LIKE CLEANING UP GARBAGE!" He said crushing the fridge with his own might. "YOU WILL CLEAN UP THIS ENTIRE TRASH HEAP BY THE START OF THE U.A. ENTRANCE EXAMS!"

Seeing all the garbage that Izuku had to clean, he looked deflated, until he remembered about his symbiote. "Hang on! My friend could give my super strength to get the job done faster."

"Actually, I think for this one, you're on your own," the symbiote said, his tendril face appearing. "You shouldn't rely entirely on me to make you stronger. If comes a time we may separate, not that I'm saying we will, you need to learn to fight on your own, with your own strength."

"Plus, U.A. never lets anyone take the easy way willingly," added All Might. "You must be willing to try your hardest no matter what! TO GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"

"...Right! I shouldn't be going for the easy solution that won't bring results. I must train hard if I'm to become a hero with you by my side buddy!" The symbiote nodded his head in agreement. "The entrance exam is in 10 months! I have to train harder than ever now!"

"AND LUCKILY FOR YOU, ALL MIGHT IS HERE TO GIVE YOU A TRAINING PLAN!" All Might said handing Izuku a stack of paper. It had everything on it to help not just Izuku, but the symbiote also train as each day they would have 1 hour of 'bonding time' in order for Izuku to learn how to use his symbiote's abilities, as well as foods topped with certain fungi that All Might assures contains the chemical that the symbiote needs.

And with that, their ten months of hell began.

10 Months Later (bite me!)

A large pile of junk was seen, the sun making its way over the horizon as All Might came to Takoba Beach, seeing it in the clean state it was in. Izuku stood atop the pile, yelling in pride for his accomplishment.

It was a rough 10 months with Izuku doing extra workout routines between breaks and schoolwork, but he pulled through to the end.

"Oh my… oh my… GOODNESS!" All Might exclaimed shifting into his muscle form.

At that, Izuku began to pass out from exhaustion, falling off the pile, until two green tendrils shot out of his back, sticking onto the raised stone wall and a 20 pound safe on the pile of junk, slowly lowering him down. One thing Izuku and his symbiote worked on during their bonding time was usage of its abilities. He could latch onto and climb walls as long as the symbiote covered his hands and feet, his speed, strength and agility were increased tenfold, and he could sling the symbiote's tendrils as if it were a whip or projectile. The symbiote would mostly let Izuku do the fighting when they trained with All Might, but would act as a sixth sense for Izuku, helping him avoid danger, making his body move on its own.

He also was taught of the symbiote's weaknesses of sound and fire, and was surprised to find out that since bonding with Izuku, flames merely hurt and gave minor burns, and not disintegrate or burn its substance to dust.

But those training days are over and now came the moment both Izuku and the symbiote were waiting for. All Might now presents Izuku with a strand of his hair, holding it out to the soon to be heroes.

"EAT THIS!"

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

All Might's hair was currently being digested in Izuku's stomach. But that doesn't compare to what stands before them now was the hero academy high school U.A.

"We're here buddy," said Izuku.

"We are indeed, partner," the symbiote responds. This was everything they were hoping for.

"DEKU!" one voice from behind them yelled. Bakugo. He was mostly quiet and never picked on Izuku since the sludge man incident. He's heard the rumors of Izuku recently manifesting a quirk, but he didn't believe it. But just to be sure, he would glance and spy on Midoriya during school. The only thing he saw Izuku doing would be using a physical squeezer every now and then. "Move out of the way before I blow you away!"

"S-Sorry Kacchan."

Bakugo just walked past Izuku without even looking at him. His symbiote then appeared behind from his back. "Why does he call you that? It seems like an insult."

"It kinda is," replies Izuku.

"Well, it's a word on our planet too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It means 'hope' in our language." (AN: For the record, I know that is not confirmed as the klyntar's word for hope, but it's my story haters!)

"...Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome."

Izuku then looked at the building with new determination. "This is it. Our first steps to greatness!" He took a step forward, only to instantly trip. "Or I could just die!"

"Not on my watch Izuku!" The symbiote then launched a few tendrils to stop his descent.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

"Hey, are you okay?" said a female voice from behind them. They both look to see a brown haired girl with rosy pink cheeks and a cute face. This caused Izuku's face to go red. "Crazy huh? Can't wait for the exam. I'm kinda nervous. Say, what's that thing on your shoulder? Is it a part of your quirk."

"Uh…"

"Um yeah…"

"Cool! See ya inside!" She said running to the entrance.

"Holy crap, I just talked to a girl!"

"We didn't really talk to her."

Izuku then deflated in a defeated face, but that didn't stop him from entering the school

Inside the Auditorium

"All right all you newbies! Everybody say hey!" yelled the Voice Hero: Present Mic. Unfortunately for him, no one responded. "Err… Okay! Appears we have a quiet crowd today. So allow me to explain the practical test. There are fake cities with 3 types of faux villains within. Destroying each one will get you a certain amount of points depending on what robot you destroy. Be sure to destroy as many villains as you can!"

While Present Mic was explaining the exam's rules, Izuku and Bakugo were looking at their rule pamphlets that shows 4 shadowed villains. "It appears that we'll be in separate cities. Too bad because I would have liked to kick your ass," Bakugo says.

"Yeah, probably to prevent friends from teaming up with each other," Izuku responds, pretending to ignore Bakugo's earlier comment.

"Tch! Whatever, you'll know your place soon enough nerd!"

"Excuse me!" a spectacled youth shot his hand in the air and standing strait as a tree. "Pardon my interruption, but you said there were 3 villains but on the pamphlet there is clearly a fourth! If this is a mistake it is very unbecoming of U.A.! And you with the green hair!" He then pointed to Izuku. "Would you stop it with the muttering! If you're not going to take this seriously then go home!"

"Dude needs to take a chill pill," the symbiote commented in Izuku's head.

"You are excused examiner 7111! Yes there is a fourth faux villain, but it's worth 0 points! It's mostly an obstacle an you should avoid it! You can destroy it, but there's really no point! Now, our school's motto. As the hero Napoleon once said, 'True heroism consist of being superior to the ills of life.' Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA! Good luck everyone!"

At Fake City B

Izuku was standing outside of the city, waiting for the countdown to begin, having an internal conversation with his partner. He then notices the girl from earlier. He started to move over to her to say hi, before the spectacle guy stopped him.

"She's trying to prepare for this. You're not trying to distract her, are you?"

"N-No! I wouldn't!" Izuku said. "I'll just go over here…"

He then walked off, the boy watching him the whole way, seeing a dark green slime on his shoulders with white eyes, filled with irritation.

"And begin!"

Everyone looked at Present Mic in question. "What's going on?! There's no countdown for villain attacks! Now go! Go! Go!"

And with that everyone ran into the city, Izuku was currently running in last.

"Let's go bud!"

"Copy!" replies the symbiote now coating Izuku in its substance. He now looked like his hero costume design (minus the utility belt) were the smile was the symbiote's sharp toothed mouth. His hands were black claws and Izuku's signature red shoes are the only things that indicated that it was Izuku.

Not only did they look good, they were now faster, stronger and more agile. This was shown as they threw tendrils from their arms to swing to the front of the group. "Now let's kick some robot ass."

They then began to destroy robot after robot. "30 points so far. Wonder how much everyone else has?" They wonder as a robot then appeared in front of them. As they were about to destroy it, spectacle kid came out of nowhere and smashed the robot with his own feet.

"That's 34 points!"

"34?!" the two repeated in shock. They then look around to see people destroying more and more, each one claiming to have a higher score than the last. "We cannot sit around! Where are the other robots?!"

They then began to turn back to an alley before a giant explosion caught them off guard. They turned to see a large hulking robot. The 0 pointer.

"That's the 0 pointer?! It's one huge ass obstacle!"

Everyone began to run back and away from the giant faux villain. Izuku and the symbiote were about to too, until they heard a cry. A cry for help. They turned to see the brown haired girl from earlier stuck beneath at least a ton of rubble.

The robot proceeded to rampage, coming closer to the girl in the rubble. "We have to help her!" They both agreed. They then ran towards the robot, using his enhanced strength and agility to jump up a building to the robot's head. An electric, tingling sensation came of his arm as energy flared as it appeared his veins lit up in red and green energy. It was so powerful that the symbiote couldn't hold onto Izuku's skin as his arm became bare, showing off the energy that One for All produced. Izuku then remembered what All Might had told them. "Clench your buttcheecks and yell this from the bottom of your heart!"

"SMAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!" The punch was thrown as the robot became totaled. He began to fall back down, both him and the symbiote staring in awe at the power they now hold. They then used a tendril to slow their descent. They found the brown haired girl using her quirk to get the rubble off of her. He was about to help, but she was out by the time they got there.

"Hey, thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing. We were just being a hero."

"Huh? Hey you look familiar."

"We should, we met in front of the school."

"Oh! The green haired kid with the green slime quirk right?"

"It's biomass but yes, that was us."

She then looked at their right arm in concern. "Hey are you okay? Because your arm is looking a little…"

She didn't finish as Izuku then look to see it completely mangled and broken. "OH, CRAP!"

"What just happened to our arm?" Izuku asked in his head.

"I don't know! Maybe an after effect of One for All? But don't worry, I'll fix it. It may take an hour but our advanced healing factor should have it patched up in no time!" replies the symbiote, recoating his arm in itself, but it was more cast-like.

"We should be fine. We have a healing factor so we should be good in about an hour. Speaking of time, how much longer do we have?"

"I think the 1 minute mark was announced not too long ago."

"What?!" They then ran off looking for more robots. "We only have 30 points! We have to find more soon!"

They then found a 2 and 3 pointer and disposed of them and as they were about to fight another 3 pointer… "Time's up! The exam is over!" The robot then deactivated as Izuku flew over the robot landing behind it.

1 week later

The two of them were sitting down in their apartment. Waiting for the results to come in. Izuku was sure he had failed, but his symbiote still had hope. We they finally came in. Izuku tore the letter open to have a hollo cam pop up showing none other than…

"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA AND HIS FRIEND!"

"All Might?!"

"Now I'm here to tell you about your score. You came in last place when it came to villain points." This only brought Izuku and the symbiote's spirits down. "But the system was not based of villain points alone…" the two then looked back to the screen to see that instead of 35 points, they had a whopping… "With the 70 Rescue Points awarded to you, you got a grand total of… 105 POINTS! And placed as the highest ranking entry!"

They both looked to see that they were in 1rst place while Izuku's long time bully and tormentor was placed below them in second at a total of 85 points.

"IT IS WITH GREAT HONOR, THAT I HEREBY SAY THAT YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS! NOW WELCOME, TO THE HERO ACADEMIA! I EXPECT TO SEE YOU THERE IN CLASS AS I WILL BE TEACHING THERE. SEEYA!"

"..."

"..."

"I don't believe it…"

"We passed…"

They then let out a victory holler startling Inko in the other room. She went to check on them to see them cheering, crying in joy. "WE'RE IN!"

"Hahahaha… wait. Did All Might say he was teaching at U.A.?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day of school at U.A. academy. Both Izuku and his symbiote were about to leave before Inko stopped them both.

"I-I just want to say I'm proud of the both of you, and, I'm sorry for never believing in you earlier Izuku," she said as tears came to her eyes at that last part.

"I-It's okay mom. Thank you," Izuku responds giving his mother a hug with his symbiote joining in as well.

After that, they both left for their new school.

At U.A. Academy

"Class 1-A… Class 1-A… Class 1-A… Where is it?"

"I think I saw it back that way."

They both turned in that direction and found the class they were looking for. The entrance was a big door meant to fit those with giganification quirks.

"All right. This is our first step to becoming heroes. I just hope neither Kacchan or that spectacles guy are in there."

"Yeah. I don't know what that explosion kid has against you, but glasses needs to chill every now and then."

"Yeah, you're right buddy," Izuku says opening the door. Low and behold their luck, both students were in their class and currently in an argument about Bakugo putting his feet on his desk.

"Remove those feet off that desk this instant!"

"Nah! Who are you anyway?"

"Ahem! My name is Tenya Iida, I come from Someii Private Academy."

"An elitist, eh? Just more of a reason to put you in your place!"

"You threaten your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Uhh…" This drew the attention of everyone in the class to the green haired boy in the doorway, his symbiote shyly hiding in Izuku. Iida, the spectacle guy, then made his way over to them.

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida!"

"Y-Yeah, we heard."

"I must apologize for the way I acted during the entrance exam," Iida said, bowing at an exact 90 degree angle. "You new something about the exam that I did not."

"Umm… what?"

"I think he's talking about the Rescue Point system," Izuku's symbiote whispered to him telepathically.

"Oh! N-No, I think you got the wrong idea…"

"Hey! I recognize that green hair! Your biomass kid!" came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned to see the brown haired girl from the exam. "Hey I don't think we were properly introduced before. My name's Ochako Uraraka by the way."

Face red with embarrassment, Izuku responds, "O-O-Oh! H-H-Hey there! M-M-My n-name is Izuku…"

He then hides his face while Bakugo looks at him with anger, remembering their last encounter after the exam.

Flashback

"Congrats on the both of you making it into U.A. Academy you two," their teacher compliments both Bakugo and Izuku. After school, he confronts Izuku about being able to pass the test with a higher test score than him. It wasn't until Izuku slapped Bakugo's hand off him with some surprisingly high strength that he shuts up.

"Kacchan, from now on I will not be your punching bag. We got in fairly and we plan to become heroes!"

Izuku then left, leaving Bakugo with one thought in his head, "We?"

Back to the present, Bakugo was still looking at Izuku, thoughts still on what he said. "What the hell did Deku mean by we? Did I mishear him? But it sounded like he said it twice."

"If you're here to make friends leave now," came a voice from behind Uraraka. The voice in question was a man in a yellow sleeping bag. It was soon revealed that this man was their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. He then handed everyone one of the school's gym suits, told them to put them on and meet outside.

Once there, everyone was to do a test of quirks. They would do normal exercise tests, but they could use their quirks.

"Alright, Midoria, how far could you throw in middle school?" asked Aizawa.

"17 meters…" Izuku admitted pathetically, everyone except Iida, a teen with a bird head named Tokoyami, and a teen with red and white hair name Shoto Todoroki, giggled at the low score.

"Alright, now try it with your quirk."

"Yeah, let's see that 'quirk' of your's Deku!" called Bakugo.

Izuku then walked up to the circle holding the ball in his hand. "All right buddy, let's go!" Izuku thought.

… Nothing happened yet. "Bud? Are you okay?"

"... I'm worried."

"Of what?"

"Of what the others will think of us."

"Since when are you shy?!"

"Just now apparently."

"Midoriya, if you're not going to do the test, give the ball to Bakugo," Aizawa said.

"No, no, wait! I can-"

"Villains don't wait for heroes to take action. Bakugo, you do the throw."

Izuku reluctantly walked back to the group, handing the ball to Bakugo along the way. "Nice going, bud…" he thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Hopefully we get another chance."

Bakugo then used an explosion to thrust the ball to over 700 meters, all the while shouting one of his catchphrases, "DIE!"

Everyone began to think of this activity as fun, until Aizawa decided to pull a fast one, "So, you think this is fun? Okay, how about this, last placed will be seen as a useless nobody and will be expelled immediately."

This got everyone's attention and at a failed attempt to convince Aizawa otherwise, they all did the tests the best they could. Izuku's symbiote still having a case of shyness, was putting them near last. The passive enhanced strength given by the symbiote was enough to make them a resilient force, but still not enough.

They were back at the ball throw. Izuku new he would need to get a good score on this or fail and be expelled.

"Come on buddy! I need you!" Izuku thought to his symbiote.

"I-I don't know…"

"Grr… Fine! If I can't use you, I'll use One for All instead!"

He then began to through, One for All coursing through his arm as he began to throw his ball, but was canceled out at the last moment. "W-What?"

"I canceled your quirk," Aizawa said, his eyes glowing red. It was then Izuku realized that he was the pro hero Eraserhead. "As far as I see it, you have very low potential. You can't use half of your quirk so you have to rely on the power that will break you. I'll give you one last throw. Make it count."

Izuku then held the ball in his hands. "C'mon buddy. I need you." He prepared for the pitch. "If we're going to be heroes…" began to throw. "Then we must not be scared of what people think and just do it!"

Izuku was then coated into the symbiote suit, giving off a monsterous war cry, and as their finger was the last thing touching the ball, they activated One for All, blasting the ball into the sky, breaking the sound barrier five times. Their finger was broken, but nothing the symbiote can't fix. The distance was 1026 meters.

"Sorry we weren't giving it our all teach," they said. "We were just nervous about what our classmates think of us. But a real hero shouldn't let that stop them from saving others." They clench their fist with a determined look in their pupiless eyes. "Watch, cause our real power is shown now!"

Everyone now looked in shock at the green creature before them. Some found it creepy, while others found it awesome looking, while one…

"DEKU!"

… found it insulting.

"So you've been hiding your true power from me all along?!" Bakugo said while charging hands raised. "I'll kill you!"

They then used a tendril to quickly move out of Bakugo's lane, just as Aizawa used his quirk. He was shocked at this, seeing a quirk still active while his quirk was being used. He then used his carbon fiber scarf to hold Bakugo down.

After the situation was averted, they continued the tests, Izuku and his symbiote destroying the last of the competition. When the scores were now tallied, everyone now looking at their rankings, hoping to not be in last.

"15… 16…" Izuku and the symbiote counted down the list, nearing the bottom. To their relief, they saw they were 18th. The last one being an invisible girl as it seems.

"By the way, I was kidding about that expulsion thing. It was a logical ruse to make you do your best," Aizawa said with a shit eating grin.

"What?!" everyone yelled, the invisible girl crying tears of joy.

"Of course it was. It was so obvious," said a girl that went by the name Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Think you could have told us earlier?!" The symbiote exclaimed coming out in his tendril form. Everyone now had their eyes on it. This caused the symbiote to begin to hide back into Izuku, until everyone came up to them and started praising.

"Dude, your quirk is so manly," said a red haired boy named Kirishima.

"I'll say. It looks kinda cute, in a creepy way," said a pink skinned girl named Mina.

"Your quirk appears to be similar to mine. Perhaps we should spar sometime," said Tokoyami.

The symbiote then smiled, feeling every ounce of shyness it had go away.

The only ones that didn't praise him were Todoroki, Bakugo and Aizawa. After class ended, Aizawa headed back inside another way the students went in.

"I know you're there."

All Might then walks out in front of Aizawa, his signature smile adorning his muscular form. "Aizawa, I know you. You wouldn't hesitate to expel an entire class so what changed your mind? It was young Midoriya's power wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." All Might then smiled even greater. "The funniest thing happened actually. When I used my quirk while he was in that form, it appeared to have no effect on him." All Might then felt a sweat drop form on his head in worry. "There is more to Midoriya than meets the eye, and you know it, don't you?"

Aizawa then left.


	5. Chapter 5

Today's the day. It took a whopping load of patience to sit through all the other classes, but it was time. Their first day in the hero course was now upon them. And what better way to add onto their excitement…

"I AM HERE!"

… then with All Might as their teacher.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Despite his claim, his entrance was beyond anything than normal. Decked out in his silver age costume was the world's number 1 hero, ready to teach class 1-A what it takes to be a hero. And for their first activity…

"TODAY, WE WILL WORK ON COMBAT TRAINING!" The pro announced. "AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO SO, THEN LOOKING GOOD WHILE DOING IT!"

He then pressed a button on a remote, causing numbered briefcases to eject from the walls. Each one contained the specified hero's costume.

Later at training city B, the class was all clad in their hero costumes, ready for their exercise. Izuku's costume didn't see many changes from the entrance exam. It still resembles his hero costume and has their red shoes. The only thing new is a red utility belt and a metal face mask that he wore hanging from his neck. The face mask had a small hidden ability that would help with their weakness of sound attacks.

They were then paired into multiple teams of 2. Izuku was paired with Uraraka of all people while Bakugo was paired with Iida. And as fate would have it they were going to be fighting each other first. The long awaited fight between Bakugo and Izuku would soon happen.

Right now Izuku, the symbiote and Uraraka, who were playing as the heroes in this game of heroes vs villains, were outside strategizing how to handle this situation.

"So, how are we going to take them down?" Uraraka asks.

"Kacchan will most likely go after me. We've known each other for a long time, so I may have an advantage on him. I'll keep him distracted while you deal with Iida."

She was hesitant at first, but agreed with the plan. Meanwhile, both Izuku and his symbiote were having an inner conversation.

"What is it between you and Kacchan anyway?" the symbiote asked.

"It's a long story," Izuku responds. "Wait, aren't you connected to my brain? Wouldn't you be able to look at my memories?"

"Umm… yes. But I didn't want to intrude or risk causing anything bad to happen to you. I'm connected enough to have internal conversations with me, but that's as far as it goes."

"Oh… alright."

"One more question."

"Okay?"

"What exactly are our chances of defeating Kacchan?"

"Uhh… I'd say, pretty much 0."

"...Great…"

The exercise began and the heroes started by climbing through the window of the building the exercise was taking place. Face mask on and ready to rumble, the symbiote hero walked with his partner Uraraka, awaiting Bakugo to appear around every corner, and finally, they got their wish.

Bakugo came flying around one corner, arm thrusts in their direction, forcing Izuku to press Uraraka against the wall to dodge the explosion.

"Remember the plan," said Izuku. "Now go!"

With that, she was off, Izuku and Bakugo standing in the corridor, awaiting the other to attack.

"So, you're gonna fight me, huh?" said Bakugo. "Finally gonna use that quirk of yours. I heard the rumors for the past 10 months, but I didn't believe them. That is, until yesterday. So what? You think you're better than me?! You're wrong! Even with a quirk, you're still nothing but a worthless Deku!"

Bakugo then attacked Izuku head on, going to land a punch. But Izuku dodged and tackled Bakugo in retaliation, doing a judo throw, smashing him into the ground. "Kacchan, do you remember that book you burned? It contained info on all heroes, including you! We know your fighting style, how you fight, everything! You can call us useless all you want, but know this! Deku isn't the name of a useless nobody! It's gonna be the name of a hero of hope! That's who we are! WE ARE DEKU!"

With that said, Deku then threw himself at Bakugo. When he aimed his arm for an explosion, they used a tendril to pull themselves up and over the explosion, then delivered and axe kick to Bakugo's back. The explosion boy then retaliated with a counter attack they expected, to which they dodged and retaliated. The two heroes in training traded blow for blow, shaking the building itself. Meanwhile Uraraka was in the same room as Iida and the fake bomb that the villain team was to protect. Uraraka informed Deku of this, to which he asked where.

After he got the directions he told her of a new plan he has to help them win. Currently he was hiding from Bakugo to catch their breath, said blond was running through the halls looking for the said hero. After searching for what he believed was the room below the bomb, Bakugo appeared down the hall, his grenade gauntlet posed to fire.

"Since you know about me so much, you must know that my quirk makes me sweat a nitroglycerin-like substance. If those nerds made these gauntlets right, these should contain a load of my sweat, so this should be quite the explosive!"

"YOUNG BAKUGO STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" came All Might's voice from the intercom.

"Nah, he'll be fine! As long as he dodges it!" Bakugo then pulled a safety pin, causing an explosion to set off towards Deku. When it cleared, it was revealed that Deku didn't dodge the explosion, but they were still standing with a few serious burns. Everyone looked in shock at Bakugo's opponent's feat.

"Are you insane?!" said Deku. "If this was real, you could've hurt a civilian!"

"HE IS RIGHT YOUNG BAKUGO! NEXT TIME THAT HAPPENS, YOU'RE OUT!"

While disappointed that he could no longer use his explosive gauntlets, Bakugo still thought himself able to take down Deku, especially considering that they appeared to be weakened now. He then launched himself at them and pulled a move they didn't expect. He was changing his tactics!

When they recovered Bakugo looked at them in arrogance. "One last attack should finish you Deku."

"Then I guess we should use our strongest one then too," Deku said, charging up One for All in his arm. The two then rushed at each other, hand lit up for an explosion and One for All causing the symbiote to be ripped off their arm. When it seemed they would make contact…

"Uraraka, now!"

"Right!" She responds holding onto a support pillar, Iida looking in confusion.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku yells thrusting his arm upwards, causing a tornado of power to be unleashed as an explosion went off in his face, destroying the floors of the building. Using the rubble from the destroyed floors, Uraraka used her quirk to send a volley of them at Iida, creating the distraction she needs to jump over and touch the bomb.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!"

The day before

As Izuku was walking out of U.A. He met up with his new friends, Uraraka and Iida.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka greeted.

"D-Deku?!"

"That's your name right?" She asks.

"Bakugo called you that didn't he?" asks Iida.

"Yeah, but it's more of an insult then a nickname," Izuku explains, his symbiote appearing in tendril form.

"What an unbelievable delinquent!" Iida said.

"Well, Deku sounds similar to the word Dekiru which means, 'you can do it!'" Uraraka explains.

"Deku it is!"

"Wait, didn't you say it was an insult?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask Izuku about," said the symbiote.

"Huh, what is it?" Izuku asks.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get a name? Tokoyami's Dark Shadow has somewhat of a name and I would like one too."

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know. Do you have one in mind?"

"Well, I guess I was thinking… Deku."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, I accidentally deleted the original draft of this chapter, but it was due for a rewrite anyway, so here it is.**

A day after the training exercise, Izuku and Deku were awaiting with the rest of class 1-A for a special field trip they would have later that day. This morning though the press was currently trying to get questions on how the students like All Might as their teacher, but they were currently locked behind a wall of steel, and now, well, Aizawa shall explain.

"Alright everyone, right now will be probably the biggest decision for your school year."

This got the class to wondering, what could be such an important decision?

"You will choose who shall be your class representative. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. You have 10 minutes."

This got everyone to start to argue as to why they would be a good class rep., including a certain purple ball haired perv. This argument continued until Iida chimed in with his own idea.

"Wait! Why don't we make this decision democratically, and put it to a vote?"

"Yeah, but won't everyone just vote for themselves?"

"Yes, that's a possibility, but people could also vote for others."

Everyone agreed and cast in their votes. Surprising to both Izuku and Deku, they had won with 5 votes while the runner up Momo had 3 votes. Iida wasn't really happy that he had gotten no votes.

"I don't believe it, not one vote!"

Later at lunch, a certain lunch hero, Lunch Rush served Izuku a special meatloaf that contains enough phenethylamine equal to that of 5 human brains (Don't ask how he made it, it's anime).

"That looks so good!" comments Deku from Izuku's shoulder as a usual face on a tendril. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem, I saw that your quirk requires that chemical to use it, so I made this so you aren't so reliant on chocolate and fungi." Lunch Rush states walking back to the kitchen. The symbiote duo then proceeded to eat the food, tasting oh so delicious.

"So good!" the two say at once, causing Uraraka sitting across from them to do a spit take.

"So cute!" she comments.

"Excuse me," Iida says standing in front of them, as straight as he could possibly stand. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"...Not at all," the current occupants reply after getting over the shock of Iida's sudden appearance. The spectacled boy then proceeded to sit next to Uraraka.

"So why did you want to sit next to us? If you don't mind me asking," Izuku says, Deku chomping down on it's half of the meatloaf.

"I wished to congratulate you on becoming the class representative."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel like I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense, you showed pure calculations in your battle strategy yesterday. That is why I picked you after all."

"W-Wait, you voted for Izuku?" Deku asked, lifting his face from the meatloaf.

"Yes, I did," Iida responds.

"Hey, your name, Iida. It sounds familiar." Izuku states.

"Have you heard of Ingenium?"

"Yeah, he's a pro hero isn't he?"

"Yes, and he also my brother."

"Wow, really?!" Deku says shocked, until a blaring siren sounded off, causing him to screech in pain and Izuku to cringe. "AHHHH! IT HURTS!"

The symbiote then retreated back into Izuku, who continued to cringe at the sound. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

All the students began to panic and file disorderly through the halls. Iida managed to catch a look outside. The intruders just being the press. With some help from Uraraka, Iida managed to get the attention of all the students, zero gravity having him stuck atop the wall.

"Listen up! There is nothing to fear! It's just the reporters outside!"

Soon enough the students began to calm down while the situation with the press was handled. Back in class Izuku made an announcement, revoking his position to Iida, saying that he deserves it more than he does. Iida reluctantly agrees and takes his new job as representative. They then got onto the bus wearing their hero costumes, except for Izuku, who wore a gym uniform because the sound made Deku too weak to hold their bonded form for long.

A girl named Tsuyu Asui decided to start a conversation with Izuku.

"Hey, Izuku right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me, your Asui right?"

"Just call me Tsu," the said bluntly. "Anyways, why aren't you in your hero costume?"

"Well, it's mainly just Deku acting as a suit, and after the alarm went off, he needed some time to restore. Sound isn't really a friend of ours."

"Oh. Well, your quirk seems like two quirks to me."

"H-How do you figure?"

"Now that she mentions it," Kirishima says from the seat in front of them. "Your quirk does seem like two. Hows that other half work? It's like you charge up a punch and let it loose."

Izuku thought quickly and took the word that Kirishima said, 'charge', and came up with a good enough lie. "Me and Deku charges energy into parts of my body, to which I release that energy into a strong punch, kick or flick."

"Wow, that's so manly!"

"But it seems very similar to All Might's power, don't you think?" Tsu states.

Izuku freezes, thinking that he was caught, while Deku tries to calm him down on the inside. Luckily, they arrived at their destination, the USJ.

* * *

"It's the pro rescue hero Thirteen!"

The space suit wearing hero stood before class 1-A, Aizawa at his side. "Thanks for recognizing me. Yes, I am Thirteen, a rescue hero, and speaking of rescue, today we are going to be teaching you how to work in different conditions. Your job is to utilize your quirks so that…"

Thirteen didn't get to finish as a black vortex of smoke appeared, villians starting to pour out of it. Aizawa and Thirteen preparing themselves to fight. "Everyone stay here. We're pros, so we'll take care of this."

"But you can't take them all on your own," Izuku states.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick." With that, Aizawa rushed to fight the villains, while Thirteen tried to get everyone to leave, but were stopped by the black mist vortex, which was revealed to be a villain himself.

"Hello, we're looking for All Might. Have you seen him?"

"He couldn't make it today," Thirteen responds.

"Well, that's a shame. I suppose we'll just have to break him instead, by killing all of you!" The Warp Villain declared flaring his mist out. Bakugo retaliated with an explosion to the villain...

"DIE!"

Only to fail as the mist body showed no damage, but a piece of metal neckwear was seen on him. "How utterly foolish, BEGONE!" The black mist flared, warping students to different parts of the USJ. Only some managed to be saved from getting warped, Izuku and Deku weren't one of them.

The said duo was dropped into the water zone. As they swam in the water they saw a villain swimming fast at them, but not before they were coated and punched the villain away. Quickly coming back up for air, they surfaced, seeing Tsu and the perv himself, Mineta, atop a boat, which Deku climbed onto.

"I thought you said Deku was too weak."

"We're alright, no need to worry," Deku responds retracting from Izuku's head.

"Right, now how do we get out of here?" Izuku questions, looking over the pool filled of villains. "Strange…"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'strange'?!" Mineta cries. "We're pretty much dead, we'll never get outta here! I never even got feel Yaorozu's Boobs!"

Tsu Used her tongue to slap Mineta out of his tears. "Please continue Midoriya."

"Thanks Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"S-Sorry. Anyways, I was thinking. The villains have us trapped on this boat, so why haven't they tried to attack us yet. Not only that, you're here Tsu. You quirk makes you perfect for this zone, which means, they don't know our quirks."

"Huh?" Mineta says.

"Think about it. Wouldn't it be smarter to put her in the fire zone?"

"You're right," Tsu responds.

"I have an idea, it's crazy, but it'll work… hopefully."

With that, Deku recoated Izuku's head as they charged up One for All in their finger. "This is gonna hurt" Deku comments.

"I know," Izuku responds, after which he jumped of, them yelling. "Delaware Smash!"

The wind pressure caused the water to part as Deku flew over, then used a tendril to swing them to shore as the water began to reconverge, the villains forced to take the ride. Tsu grabbed Mineta and proceeded to jump back to shore, while Mineta not wanting to feel left out, used his quirk of pop off to throw sticky balls at the villains, causing them to all get stuck against each other. They made it to shore safely.

* * *

Once they returned to the main plaza they saw the devastating wreckoning that was currently Aizawa, getting his face pummeled into the ground by some giant bird thing that a villain with severed hands adorning his body called Nomu. Izuku's head was once again revealed as Deku watched as a little lump on Izuku's shoulder. The warp villain also appeared next to the hand villain moments later.

"Tomoura Shigaraki."

"Yes, Kurogiri?"

"I'm afraid that one of the children escaped."

"...Damn, and I was hoping that All Might would show. Oh well, guess it's game over."

"Did you hear that? I think they're leaving, we're saved!" Mineta said, getting a little grope of Tsu's breast, to which she shoves him into the water for.

"Yeah, but it seems too easy, right?"

"Yeah, it does," Izuku comments watching Shigaraki begin to walk away, and then stops.

"I don't like this," Deku says, the lump merging back into the suit.

"But first," Shigaraki says. "We'll give All Might a goodbye present."

Faster than one could look Shigaraki was in front of the three hand outstretched to Tsu, before he was kicked away just as fast. The villain soon got up to see Izuku, Deku reforming their mask, standing in front of him. "You stay away from our friends villain!"

Shigaraki only stared at the duo, questions in his mind. "What is going on? That kid is bonded with a klyntar right? Sensei said that they have a bloodthirsty nature, so why is he in a hero school?" The villain thought as he got up. "No matter, if they're fighting me, then they are my enemy."

"I don't have time for your games, Nomu!"

The birdman upon command attacked Deku throwing a punch, which they dodged, and charged One for All into one blow. "DETROIT SMASH!"

A smoke cloud had appeared, while Izuku's arm was exposed of the symbiote, to their surprise was not broken, but to their greater surprise and horror, the Nomu was still standing, no damage seemed to have been dealt.

"You are quite strong, but Nomu has Shock Absorption, so you don't stand a chance."

Nomu tried to grab Deku, only for him to jump out of the way. They took a look at the exposed brain and had an idea as their arm was recoated. There was a chance it could fail due to shock absorption, but it was the only chance they got. Quickly, they move to the Nomu, it moving to Deku too. At the last second, they jumped onto Nomu's back, and charged another Detroit Smash again, this time aimed at the brain.

The fist pounded into the Nomu as it fell to the ground, going limp, but still breathing, their arm still not broken and once again removed of symbiote. "Good, it's just knocked out."

Shigaraki was definitely not happy. "You… You… You cheater!"

The villain then rushed at Deku as their arm was recoating, hands out. Deku used a tendril to hold Shigaraki down, only to use his decay quirk to set himself free. Now knowing his quirk Deku became more wary of Shigaraki, dodging his attacks by backing up. The villain started to cackle. "Now Kurogiri!"

A warp appeared behind Deku as they jumped back. "Sorry kid, but you're coming with us."

"No!" Deku shouted in defiance as he shot a tendril to pull him away from the warp just in time.

"Dammit! Damn that cheater!" Shigaraki complained, just as a 'BOOM' went off.

"HAVE NO FEAR, WHY?" All Might was seen at the top of the stairs in his buff form, and he wasn't smiling. "I AM HERE!"

"All Might!" Deku shouted in glee

"All Might," Shigaraki said coldly in hatred. "So you finally show up."

"YES, AND I SHALL STOP YOUR EVIL DEEDS, VILLAIN!"

As fast as they could, Deku ran to All Might. Kurogiri appeared beside Shigaraki. "Sir, we should run. We don't stand a chance now that the Nomu was defeated." Shigaraki growled looking over to the birdman, and smiled. "Or is it? Nomu, attack All Might!"

The birdman had recovered from it's knockout and proceeded to attack All Might, to which the big man countered, the shockwave being absorbed. "Nice try All Might, but Nomu has shock absorption, you don't stand a chance!"

"Aim for the brain All Might! That's it's weak spot!" Deku said.

"You shut it!" Shigaraki said putting his hand in a warp that soon appeared behind Deku, his hand coming out.

"DEKU! BEHIND YOU!" Uraraka cries from the top of the stairs.

Deku then sees the hand coming and on an instinct charges One for All into his arm again and punches the arm, breaking the bone clean in half, Shigaraki's pain filled scream resonating in the USJ. All Might wasting no time delivered a series of attacks to the Nomu's exposed brain, this time it fell into a concussion. More students separated from Kurogiri's quirk made it into the plaza. Said warp villain saw they were far outnumbered, and used his quirk to warp him and Shigaraki away.

All Might then turned to Deku. "Thank you for the pointer young man!"

"No problem All Might." Deku replies, Bakugo only looking at Deku with a face that has a mixture of rage, confusion, envy and surprisingly respect.

* * *

Back at a bar, Kurogiri and Shigaraki warped back in. The hands villain seething in agony at his broken arm.

"What happened?" came a mysterious voice from a TV, that had audio only.

"We were overwhelmed by what I could guess was someone bonded with a klyntar." Kurogiri stated. "Also they broke Shigaraki's arm."

"Sensei!" said villain spoke out. "You said that klyntar's were bloodthirsty by nature, why was one at the school meant for heroes?!"

"...It's probably just a spy working for us undercover. Give it time it will come back to us. Now Anything to report about Rogue 1?"

"We believe it has bonded with the hero killer Stain."

"Hmhmhmhm… perfect. That news is great to our ears."

 **Author's Note:** **Fixed and rewrote. PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note : The symbiote hero is back baby! Thank you for your patience, now let's see the sports festival in action.**

It had been two days since the USJ attack and UA was not willing to submit to show weakness so easily. For that, in two weeks, the UA Sports Festival was happening.

"I almost can't wait for it," Deku says eating something that the Chief Hero, Lunch Rush called phenethylamine tablets. An on the go source of nutrition for klyntars that can last them a whole day. It was lunchtime after Aizawa, in his bandaged condition, told everyone about that said festival and everyone was heading down to the cafeteria.

"Even so, are you sure you can handle it?" Iida asked. "There's going to be hundreds of people there, and after what happened on the first day of school where you got cold… tendrils… from meeting us, I would be quite worried."

Deku instantly froze mid-bite of one of the tablets made for it, beginning to sweat. "W-What?"

"Iida!" Uraraka scolds him.

"Hey, it's fine," Izuku says, attempting to calm him down. "We just gotta pretend that they're not there, right?"

"B-But, what if they hate how we look? The only reason I got 'cold tendrils' was because I was scared you would all freak at seeing my face."

"You're going to be in a lunchroom with literally a hundred people in it," Izuku points out.

"A hundred people is only a fraction of the amount of people that should be at the sports festival," Iida adds, which then only proceeded to make Deku feel more scared.

"IIDA!" Uraraka repeats.

"It's fine, we just have to work on that partial bonding technique, right?" Izuku tells Deku. "That way, we still have a strength enhancement in certain areas while still not having to go all the way."

"Yeah," Deku agrees. "Oh! Speaking of strength enhancement, we should work on 'that' part to," he then says, meaning to actually work on mastering One for All too.

"Right!"

"Luckily we don't have to do a speech or anything. I don't know if I could handle that."

"Excuse me, Izuku and Deku Midoriya?" said a certain 18+ hero. "I wish to speak with you two."

"Huh?! Why would Midnight want to speak to us?" both Izuku and Deku thought.

* * *

"You want us to what?!" Izuku asks.

"You heard me, I want you to do the opening speech for the UA Sports Festival," repeats Midnight.

"W-Why?!" now asked Deku.

"Because you got the highest score on the UA entrance exam. I expect a good speech from you two. Goodbye," she said pushing them out of her office, and shutting the door.

"... Me and my big ugly mouth."

"Don't say that Deku, it honestly makes sense if you think about it."

"HAHAHA! I AM HERE!"

"All Might?! What do you want?"

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND YOU EARLIER! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO EAT WITH ME?!" the number 1 hero said holding up his lunch.

"Uhh… sure, just let us get that special meatloaf Deku loves so much first. He really like it, and so do I."

"SURE THING, JUST GIVE LUNCH RUSH THIS NOTE AND IT SHOULD ALLOW YOU TO CUT UP TO THE FRONT QUICKLY!"

"Thanks a lot All Might!" Deku says happily.

* * *

"Only 50 minutes?" Deku and Izuku repeat.

"Yeah that's about how long I can use my power now, sadly. I've been overdoing it," All Might in his weakened state replies. "But that's not why I asked you here. I wanted to talk about the sports festival."

"Yeah… and guess who has to do the opening speech…" Deku whimpered.

"Oh yeah, heard about that. Congrats."

"Doesn't feel like a congrats to me…"

"We still gotta work on his confidence on people not to judge our looks," Izuku explains.

"Yeah, I guess. Here, have some hot cocoa, for that nutrient in chocolate that you need."

"Thanks," Izuku replies taking a sip while Deku eats some of the meatloaf.

"Anyways, I brought you here to talk about the festival because you both still can't control One for All yet."

"Yeah. We talked about practicing with it more. But there was this one time during the USJ attack that we didn't break our arm, course it could've just been due to the Nomu's shock absorption quirk."

"Oh yeah, you did say that."

"We also used it to break that one villain's arm, but ours still broke too," Deku adds.

"Well, I'd say the first time you subconsciously put the brakes on your quirk so you wouldn't kill someone. But hey, not bad… but anyways, to be grim, I can't keep up the act as this world's symbol of peace, and that's where you come in. I gave you may power so you can become the world's next greatest hero. That's why at the sports festival, it will be your debut, to show the world that you, the both of you, are here!"

* * *

For the next two weeks, both Izuku and Deku trained until they perfected only coating their symbiote body in single places. They also practiced using One for All and it got somewhat easier to control, but still can only charge around 100% of One for All in one part of their body. Also, Lunch Rush managed to create a lifetime's supply of phenethylamine tablets and gave them to Inko.

Right now they were in their classroom, the sports festival about to begin any minute. The other UA classes at the doorway, scouting the competition.

"I'm still scared about giving a speech in front of all those people," Deku complains.

"I said I would handle the speech part, right?" Izuku questions.

"Right…"

"So this is the infamous class 1-A?" said a blonde from class 1-B, named Monama. "I must say, not impressed."

"Whatever," replied Bakugo, walking up to the front to leave. "Now outta the way extras!"

"You can't just call people extras because you don't know them!" Iida scolds the explosive teen, making his usual robotic arm movements toward him.

* * *

Later at the sports arena, the festival truly began. Everyone had declared each other rivals and enemies for this competition, and promised to give it their all. Midnight now stood at the podium.

"Hello, and welcome to the UA Sports Festival, and now an opening speech from our very own Izuku Midoriya!"

"Right… that…" Deku thought to himself. Izuku the proceeded to stiffly walk up to the podium. After he got to the mic, he pulled out some note cards, proceeded to organize them, and prepared to speak.

"H-Hello, I… I am Izuku Midoriya of class 1-A, and… and we are here to give it our all at this sports festi-"

Izuku was cut off with a hand on his shoulder. Looking to its owner, Bakugo was seen behind them. How he got there with no one noticing was a mystery of itself. He then moved Izuku aside and proceeded to walk to the mic.

"... I just wanna say, I'm gonna win."

The stadium proceeded in an uproar.

"How could you be so disrespectful?! Did you seriously cut Midoriya off during his speech just to fill your own ego?!"

"It's not my fault all you extras are just stepping stones to my victory," Bakugo comments giving a thumbs down to the students. But what happened next shocked everyone…

"No, we're going to win this," Midoriya said into the mic. "I'll challenge your declaration with one of my own and we will give this our all! But not just me, all of UA. That's why we are here after all!"


	8. Chapter 8

The sports festival had begun. The random choice selection for the first event began spinning, and stopped. The first event was an obstacle course.

Classes 1-A, -B and the rest of U.A. that was attending were standing at the starting line, all thinking the same thing; "I will win!"

At the sound of a gunshot, they were off, everyone piling into the stadium's entrance. During this scaffold, Izuku and Deku realized that this was the first obstacle. "Alright Deku, just like we practiced, Arms!"

"Copy!" Izuku's arms were then coated in the symbiote's substance, which Izuku then raised them up and the arms became tendrils which flung to the ceiling, pulling them out of the crowd.

"Legs!"

"Right!"

His legs were then coated in the symbiote as they stuck to the wall and began running across it. Deku then sensed something from behind them as they made it to the end of the entrance, and proceeded to jump as far as they could as ice coated the outer layer of the entrance along with the ground, to which Izuku landed on just after it frosted over.

Using the symbiote's substance, they had small spikes form from their feet to run on the ice easier. Todoroki began catching up to them, taking note of their now spiked feet.

"That quirk of yours is quite versatile isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that," Izuku responds.

"But no matter what I will win."

Just then a 0 pointer robot from the entrance exam appeared in front of them. Thinking fast, Todoroki used his quirk to freeze the giant robot. After that, he proceeded to run though it's legs as it started to topple over, Izuku and Deku using their tendrils to swing between the legs before it crashed. They also heard a faint yelling with some explosions catching up on them.

"Kacchan," the both of them thought. Speaking of the spikey blond, he was using his explosions to propel himself over the robots and towards the front, where Izuku came close in second while Todoroki was in first.

"Outta the way you damn nerd!" Bakugo said blasting past them. The sound waves from the explosions disturbing the klyntar but not enough to weaken it. They continued until they got to the chasm portion of the race. Bakugo using his quirk propelled over the chasm, Todoroki used his quirk to skate across a tightrope that went all the way from one side to another, and Izuku used his tendrils to swing from pillar to pillar within the chasm. Once they made it to the other side, the made it to the minefields. They're not deadly but can still explode. Not wanting to give others a chance to catch up by setting off some mines, both Todoroki and Bakugo decided to move slowly around the mines.

Meanwhile, Izuku was coming up with an idea. He then started using the claws in his coated hands to dig up some mines.

"No, no, no, no!" complained Deku in his mind. "This is a bad idea!"

"It's gonna work!"

"The soundwaves from the explosions will be too much for me! I won't stand it!"

"We have to go beyond! Plus Ultra, right?"

"...Damn it."

After digging up enough mines, they took some steps back, noticing the rest of the racers have caught up. They then ran and jumped at their load of mines, the symbiote forming a shield below their feet.

"I'm gonna hate this!"

BOOM!

"AHHHHH!"

True to Deku's word, the explosions sound was enough to hurt it and cause Izuku to wince in slight pain, but he got the outcome he was hoping for. They soared across the field, everyone staring in shock. The makeshift shield had retracted back into their feet as they began falling, shooting tendrils from their arms to the other side, putting them in the lead, but Todoroki and Bakugo close behind.

The entrance came into view, the three of them neck and neck. In one last ditch effort, Izuku and Deku threw their tendrils to the sides of the entrance and flung themselves forward.

"In first place we have Izuku Midoriya!"

They had won the first challenge, but that was only one of many to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in the secluded bar, we see our current league of villains watching the sports festival, Shigaraki seething with rage at Izuku and Deku with his broken arm in a sling.

"I don't know what sensei is talking about, Kurogiri," he says. "That symbiote didn't look like or act like a spy. It seemed to like All Might, our biggest obstacle."

"Patience Shigaraki," Kurogiri replies. "Just wait it out. It'll betray them eventually."

* * *

The second event was decided. It was a cavalry battle, where everyone was to get into groups with people that have points on headbands they earned from winning the first event, and the other teams have to take headbands from the other teams to gain more points. The top 4 teams with the most points in 15 minutes will advance. Izuku coming in first, much to his horror, earned 10,000,000 points. With that fact, it looked like no one would team up with him or Deku for having so many. But to both his and Deku's shock…

"Hey you two! Can I join your team?!" Uraraka asked to the duo's relief. Izuku even cried tears of joy.

"Thank you Uraraka!"

"No problem. We're friends right?"

"Right!" Deku responds appearing on Izuku's shoulder, small enough not to be noticed by the crowd. "Hey, it's Iida!"

True to his word, Iida was walking around looking for a team to join.

"Hey Iida!" Izuku calls to him.

"Ah! Midoriya."

"You wanna join our team? We are friends after all," Uraraka asked.

"We may be friends, but now we are rivals," Iida states. "As both Izuku and Bakugo said, I am in this to win, but I am also in this to improve, and in order to do that, I need to face you to become stronger. So no, I won't join your team."

Although disappointed, Izuku and Deku respected the words Iida said. As he walked off Izuku search for other candidates for his cavalry team. The gadget girl, whose name was Mei Hatsume, asked to join, showing off her 'babies' to let her join, and lastly Tokoyami was asked and agreed. 15 minutes later, the cavalry match began.


	9. Chapter 9

The cavalry battle begins, with everyone immediately targeting Izuku's team, but thanks to the combined help of Tokoyami and Deku, they managed to hold them off. They soon began to run into a corner of the stadium, other teams surrounding them, but thanks to Mei's support gear, they managed to get a good distance.

Meanwhile Bakugo and his team had their own problems with a class 1-B student named Monoma. Todoroki and his team which included Iida had grabbed a headband from another team before they made their way to Izuku, to which then began their standoff.

"That 10 million points are ours Midoriya," Todoroki declared.

"Keep on the defencive, and stick to his left," Izuku told his team. They complied and stayed on the defencive, keeping their distance. Todoroki took notice of this, trying to find an opening. "Todoroki may be our big problem."

"No," Tokoyami corrected. "Dark Shadow's weakness is light, therefor, Kaminari is our biggest problem for me."

"And then Deku will have to step in," Izuku finished.

"B-But, what about the crowd?" Deku asked.

"If we want to stay in the tournament, you have to come out at some point."

While they were discussing, Iida was sharing an idea with Todoroki. "It's going to leave me unable to use my quirk for some time, just make sure you get that headband." The engines in his legs began to charge up and then in a great burst of speed they shot forward. "RECIPRO BURST!"

"Look out!" Deku yells at Izuku in his head while also using a tendril on Mei to pull Izuku down, but wasn't fast enough. Behind team Midoriya, Todoroki was holding the 10 million point headband.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, TEAM TODOROKI MANAGED TO SNATCH THE 10 MILLION POINT HEADBAND!" Present Mic commentates.

"Dammit, I wasn't fast enough," Deku says. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it back." With that declaration Team Midoriya began their charge at Team Todoroki, Izuku charging One for All in his arm. On instinct Todoroki ignited his left side in flames, but with a wave of his charged hand, Izuku caused a gust of wind pressure to knock away his blazing arm. Shocked at the fact that he used his fireside, Todoroki was distracted enough that Izuku could grab a band around his neck.

"It's the top one right?" Izuku thought reaching for it, before Deku coated his arm.

"No! Not that one," Deku stated reaching their hand past the top band and grabbed hold of a hidden band underneath the others, and tore it off.

"AND JUST AS FAST AS THEY LOST IT, TEAM MIDORIYA GRABBED BACK THEIR 10 MILLION POINTS, PUTTING THEM BACK IN THE LEAD!" Present Mic continued.

"What?!" all of Team Todoroki exclaimed.

"Like we said, we got it back," Izuku says excitedly. "Deku, how?"

"I have my tricks," the symbiote answers, a small sliver of itself detaching from the band and back into Izuku's coated arm.

"Dammit!" Todoroki said, losing his normally cool demeanor. "Alright, plan B. Momo! Kaminari!"

"Right!" the two teammates respond, Momo creating her electric proof blanket and kaminari letting loose his electric quirk.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami commanded, the shadow bird blocking the lighting before fainting. "Dammit, Dark Shadow's too weak to continue."

"Again Kaminari!" Todoroki demanded, not caring if Kaminari's backlash would happen or not.

"Uh… okay, you're the boss." Reluctantly Kaminari used his quirk again.

It was instant, as the lightning arced to Team Midoriya, Deku no longer saw the people in the stands, just the worried faces of it's friends. A dust cloud appeared were Team Midoriya stood, as it cleared, the entire team could be seen coated in Deku, the bonded form of Izuku and Deku still sitting on everyone, all completely fine.

"Try that again! We dare you!" Deku said behind crossed arms.

Todoroki just looked in shock, seeing the presumed biomass taking being struck by lighting like it was nothing, and to make matters worse, Kaminari's backlash had taken effect. Now practically an idiot, he was out of commission.

A memory of how the shockwave from the mine's blast entered his mind. "Momo, can you make a sonic plusle gun?"

"Yes," she said making it. Todoroki then took it, pointing it at the symbiote mass, and fired. By the time Deku realised what it was, he couldn't move away in time. The effects were complete agony for Deku, forcing them to recede from the rest of the team as they held their head in pain, screaming and its symbiote body distorting.

The rest of the team was a bit stunned at having been uncoated by the symbiote and the sound beginning to hurt their ears, but not as bad as Deku. Meanwhile, Team Todoroki began advancing on Team Midoriya, until an explosion in the ice wall surrounding them revealed Bakugo making his way to the two fighting teams, using his explosions to fly. It was just enough of a distraction for Todoroki to lift his hand off the trigger, canceling the sound waves, and Deku to recover.

Thinking quickly, Deku used a tendril from his left arm to knock the pulser out of Todoroki's hands, and began to charge One for All into his right hand's middle finger to flick at Bakugo as he had changed direction to their team.

"TIME'S UP!"

...Only for Present Mic's words to stop them all in their tracks, and Bakugo's momentum knocked both him and Deku off of Team Midoriya's mount. Sprawled on the ground, Bakugo was on top of Izuku.

"Get me off you Deku!"

"You get off us!"

"What did you say?!"

"AND WITH THAT THE CAVALRY BATTLE ENDS, AND WITH IT COMES THE FINAL ROUND!"

 **Author's Note:** **Hello and sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, that green haired kid's quirk is kinda strange."

"Yeah, but does he have to look that scary?"

"What kind of hero would look like that?"

"Not even Gang Orca is as evil looking as that."

These were only a few comments coming from the crowds in the stands, and unfortunately, they did not go unheard by Deku. The symbiote only looked down as Izuku walked past the stands for their break, the young man constantly feeling its sadness.

"...You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, you heard them. They don't want someone like me as a member of their agency," Deku responds sadly. "I'm sorry. I messed up big."

"Don't be," Izuku reassures. "We'll show them that it takes more than looks to be a hero."

Deku didn't bother to listen to its host, not with the crowd always talking bad about it. Right now, everyone was in preparation for the final event. Some people ended up dropping out of the tournament, their pride telling them that they weren't good enough yet. One of Izuku and Deku's classmates, Ojiro, whose quirk was that he had a very flexible and super strong tail, was one of these few. The final event of the festival was a regular fighting tournament, and the green duo would face the team leader of Ojiro during the cavalry battle, Shinso Hitoshi. He told them to speak to him before the tournament starts.

During their talk, Ojiro told them about Shinso's quirk being some kind of mind control/ brainwashing quirk, and should not talk to him 'less they fall under his control. After their talk, Izuku and Deku were approached by Todoroki.

"I wish to speak to you two," he said simply. "Follow me." He then walked away, Izuku following. They got to a private part of the outer arena, then they had their own talk.

"You have quite the interesting quirk. It seems like a two in one, like mine."

"R-Really?" Izuku stutters.

"Yes. One half of it seems like Tokoyami's, only instead of a living shadow, it's a living biomass."

"I am right here too," Deku comments.

"My point proven, but the other half is what I wanted to ask you two about."

"Ask us?" both host and symbiote said confused.

"That half of your quirk is similar to that of All Might's. So…"

"Oh no! Don't tell me he-" both thought until Todoroki answered.

"...are you All Might's secret love child or something?"

Both were left stunned at this question. "W-What?! N-No! What made you think that?!" Izuku asks.

"Well, you've got him in your corner backing you up, don't you?"

"N-No! I don't have anyone backing me up!"

"Hey! What about me?" Deku complains.

"Oh! Um, I mean, anyone except Deku of course."

"... Tell me, do you know what a quirk marriages are?"

"I don't think I have, no."

"It's when two people have an arranged marriage so that a child they have would have some kind of combination of the parent's quirks. My mother once called my left side unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face."

Both Izuku and Deku were silent at that. "My old man, I'm sure you've heard of him. The number 2 hero Endeavor? Well I reject his fireside, and I'm going to win using only my mother's quirk."

Izuku remembered the flames on Todoroki's left arm during the cavalry battle. "You could have used that left side to win the second round, but you didn't. I meant what I said at the start of the festival, and I plan to win by giving it our all. So I expect you do too!"

Todoroki just started to walk away. "Prepare to be disappointed, but beating you with just my right side will be like beating All Might, so I have an even greater reason to beat you in front of my father."

* * *

The first round of the sports festival was about to begin, Shinso on the fighting platform, with the symbiote duo making their way up. How the bracket was placed, if Izuku and Deku win this round, they could go up against Todoroki, all they have to do is win.

"Hey!" Shinso calls from the other side of the stadium. "I think it was pretty stupid for your friend to just quit like that, idiotic honestly, wouldn't you say?"

This caused a spark of anger as Midnight yelled, "Begin!". Deku tried to calm him down, but it was too late, Izuku answered the question.

"Don't you talk about him like that!"

"And that's it, I've won" Shinso responds as Izuku begins to stop, brainwashed. "Now walk out of the arena."

Izuku's body began to turn around and start walking out. "D-Damn it, I can't stop myself," Izuku thought. "Deku, I need you to take over my body!"

"What?! B-But what about the audience? I already made that mistake once, and the crowd doesn't like us."

"Who cares what the crowd thinks?!" Izuku thought spoke, his feet nearing the edge. "If they can't see how great a hero you could be, then that's their fault! You are a hero. Everyone we know, even the number 1 hero All Might sees you as a potential hero, even me!"

Just as his feet would step out they moved back to just before the line, Deku coating Izuku head to toe in their usual look. They then looked back a shocked Shinso.

"How did he activate his quirk? It should've been impossible," Shinso thought. He then started to ask another question. "How'd you pull that off, huh?"

Deku did not answer as they began to walk towards him, which began to turn into a fast sprint, their fist then slamming against Shinso's face, sending him flying near the arena's edge, landing just before the line. The brainwasher then got up, eyes widened as Deku ran to him at a superhuman pace. He then tried to throw a punch in retaliation, which landed, but Deku seemed unphased as they simply shoved Shinso out of bounds.

"Shinso Hitoshi is out of bounds, Midoriya wins," Midnight announces.

"Damn it," Shinso cursed. "This was my chance. I wanted to be a hero so badly, my quirk always being treated like a villian's."

Deku looked down at Shinso shocked. Like them (somewhat), his quirk made him seem like a potential villain, but he still came onto this stage to show it off, no matter what the people think. Deku's held their hand out to Shinso, the said boy looking in confusion at it.

"You have more courage than us. At first we feared to show this form because we were scared of what the audience would think of us, but yet here you are, showing a quirk that would presume you a potential villain saying you want to be a hero like us. For that, we respect you greatly."

Shinso took the symbiote's hand as he got up, the audience cheering. What the two heard from the crowd would only make them happier.

"That Hitoshi's quirk sure is useful."

"It's perfect for interrogations."

"Yeah, and now that we got a better look at it, that other kid's quirk sure makes him strong."

"Didn't you say it was scary?"

"Well… uh…"

"But it is interestingly useful for many things a hero would do, if you look past the scary look."

Deku's eyes began to water as small tears leaked out a little. "Shinso, we will win this, not for just us, but you too."

"I'll hold you to that, but don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

Back in the bar, Shigaraki, whose arm is still in a sling, seethed as he looked at the duo's talk to Shinso on the TV.

"You still think this is an act? I have done lots of interrogation training, and he does not appear to be lying sensei!"

"You do not know the how well a symbiote can lie, but now that you mention it, us too are beginning to have our doubts. When this festival ends, get in contact with that symbiote or bring him back here."

"Tch. Yes sensei."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry I hadn't updated this story for awhile. School work sucks and is time consuming. Anyways back to the Story. PLUS ULTRA!**

The next few rounds went off after the battle with Shinso. First the second round was Todoroki vs Sero, which was literally over as soon as it started, with Todoroki using his ice to absolutely freeze Sero into submission. The next one after that was Mina vs Aoyama, which ended with Mina using his weakness of 'tummy aches' to win. The next round was a student in 1-B, whose quirk made her hair into living vines, against 1-A's Kaminari. He lost because he let his little perverted side get the better of him. Next was a round was Kirishima vs 1-B's Tetsu Tetsu, which ended in a draw because their quirks were so similar, Tetsu Tetsu's being able to turn his body into metal. After that it was Tokoyami vs Momo. Momo ended up losing because she was (embarrassingly) knocked out of bounds. Next up was a round no one was prepared for, Mei vs Iida, which just turned into her showing off her inventions, using poor Iida as the test monkey/model for all her inventions. The last round was Bakugo vs Uraraka, which was an utter beatdown on her behalf, but she did at least put up a decent fight.

The quarter finals were going off soon, once Kirishima and Tetsu Tetsu finish their tie breaker. Izuku and Deku were walking through the inner halls, thinking of a strategy to defeat the fire/ice wielder. Speaking of whom, the duo just managed to catch him talking to none other than his dad, Endeavor.

"When is this little child rebellion going to end Todoroki?" Endeavor asks. Shoto merely ignores him and walks away. "How many times will I have to tell you that you will never win with only your right side. You're my greatest masterpiece, start using that power to surpass All Might."

Shoto still walked away, no words leaving his mouth. "Damn brat. Maybe that Midoriya kid might listen to me…"

Izuku was standing in the hallway, Deku as a tendril, staring in loathing at Endeavor. Finally the two turned and began to walk away.

"Hold it!" the number 2 hero called. "You're just the one I was looking for." He then walked up behind them. "Listen, I don't care what kind of power your quirk has, I just need you to bring Shoto to his ice's limits so he'll use his fireside, understand?"

After a few silent seconds, Deku spoke. "We are not your puppet."

"And neither is Todoroki," Izuku finished, continued walking leaving a stunned Endeavor. Izuku then started to talk to Deku. "You know, ever since I bonded with you, I've been feeling a lot more confident in myself around others."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I guess having a friend always by your side helps. Thanks for always being there for me."

Deku then smiled, "Your welcome Izuku."

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL WHO ARE WATCHING, WITH THE FIRST ROUND OUT OF THE WAY LET'S GET ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!" Present Mic said with vigor as Izuku and Todoroki walked into the ring. "ON THE FIRST SIDE, WE HAVE THE BIO WONDER HIMSELF, IZUKU MIDORIYA AND HIS BUDDY DEKU! AND ON THE SECOND SIDE WE HAVE THE ICE COLD KID HIMSELF, SHOTO TODOROKI!"

The two met at a distance. Before the round started, Izuku said to Todoroki, "Hey! Let's go all out in this fight right?"

Todoroki new what he was trying and just ignored him, looking on with a stoic expression. Izuku seeing this, steeled himself for batte. "BEGIN!"

Todoroki triend to end it fast like the last round, sending a wave of ice to his opponent, to which Izuku countered using a quick reflexed Delaware Smash. With a flick of his finger, he destroyed the ice sent his way. Unfortunately he broke that finger, but Deku coated it to numb the pain and heal it at once. They then fully coated and began to fight again. Todoroki flinging ice to Deku and Deku countering with a Delaware Smash, breaking their fingers one by one. Soon all of their fingers were broken.

"And now you're out," Todoroki states sending another walk of ice at them.

"Damnit, we're out," Deku states.

"No! It's not over yet!" Izuku said, charging One for All into an already broken finger and flinging it, destroying the ice once more and shocking Todoroki as they then charged at him. "We told you that we would give our all, so why aren't you?!"

They then charged their left arm, concentrating hard to keep the energy low so they don't break it. When it lands, their arm was still intact and Todoroki was flung away.

"Everyone here is using their quirks to their fullest, yet you're holding back because of a grudge?!"

Todoroki continued to throw ice but they continued to dodge and fling Delaware Smashes to once again close in on Todoroki.

"You're not your father, and that quirk is what you make of it! Not Endeavor! YOU!"

Todoroki then felt what seemed like a spark start, and then he began to remember something his mother once told him; "You can be whatever you want to be."

"Grr…" trying to ignore it, he sends one surprise attack at the duo when they got in close, trapping them in a mountain of ice. "You don't have a say in my business with my father."

Within the ice, the duo could hear the crowd go worried. They were utterly stuck, they couldn't move at all. They were frozen solid. They then began to hear Midnight countdown from ten as Todoroki walked away.

"D-Damnit. No, not like this. We have to beat him. He needs to know how important his fire is." They then looked to the stands, and then to a private box that All Might was in. When they looked, they think they saw something, or somebody, no somebodies. Eight shadows were seen in the window, one of them looking like All Might.

Izuku then began to feel energy building in him, then Deku began to feel it too. Matter of fact, they began to feel one with it, the energy coursing through both Izuku and Deku's bodies as they were charged up.

They flexed a muscle and the ice began to crack. They continued to move their body and the ice continued to break, causing Midnight to stop counting and Todoroki to turn and stare at the cracking ice. In a huge burst, they were out, red lines coursing through both of them.

"We won't give up that easily, Todoroki! Now give us all you got!"

Todoroki then felt that same feeling from before spark, but this time, it ignited into fire. His left side was being used. "You're either an idiot for making me use my fire or you're just This overconfident! Either way, I thank you!"

He then sent ice to them, which they dodged and Todoroki prepared to send his fire at them, thinking fast, they pulled their fist back, and prepared to run at him, charging their arm with more power as Deku's mass was fling off that arm, except for the areas were the red lines coursed through the symbiote. At that moment, Cementos began to form barriers to block the attacks, but a surprising twist occurred. When Deku kicked his feet off the ground, what seemed like a green bolt of lightning flung across the arena to where Todoroki was, stopping just before him to reveal Deku right in front of him, crouched down as fire was flung right above their shoulder, right fist reared back, Cementos' walls rising right behind them. Then, they punched.

"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!" They yelled as their fist contacted with Todoroki's torso. A dust cloud then formed in the stadium.

After the dust cleared, a dent was seen in one of the stadium walls, Todoroki seen within it, and upon the stadium, fist in the air and genuine smile upon their face, was Deku.

"THEY, THEY WON! AGAINST ALL ODDS MIDORIYA HAS BEATEN TODOROKI!"

* * *

Endeavor only looked on at the duo and Todoroki. He was glad that Shoto had accepted his fireside, but even then, he was still no match for Izuku and Deku.

"This kid, he might be even stronger than All Might," Endeavor said to himself. "He is someone that Todoroki will need to surpass if he's going to be number 1."

He then walked away, preparing to meet with his son down below.

* * *

After the fight Izuku and Deku passed out from all the injuries they had, even with their healing factor keeping them in check. Luckily one kiss from recovery girl was enough to heal their wounds enough for Deku to work on fixing the bone.

"Thanks Recovery Girl," Izuku said, feeling his energy drained due to the old woman's quirk.

"You're welcome dear," she responds. "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard, even with that healing factor."

"Sorry."

All Might in his weakened form then entered the room. "Congrats on winning that match young Midoriya."

"Thanks All Might," Izuku responds. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about too. When me and Deku were trapped in that ice, I think we saw you and seven other people, but they were shadowed and their eyes were glowing. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah it happened to me too. They were all the previous users of One for All. When this tends to happen, it means you're becoming one with it more than before."

"Really? That's awesome!" Deku says appearing as the tendril with a head.

"Well, with that healing factor, you should be good as new in an hour, which should be when the semifinals start," Recovery Girl said. "I suggest you don't do something like this again during that round, or you might just not be able to make it to the finals because you weren't healed up well enough, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the duo responds and proceeded to leave. The battle was only going to be tougher from here.


	12. Chapter 12

The semi finals were about to start, and the first round was Mina vs Izuku and Deku. The pink girl won the last round by using her acid to melt through the 1-B student's vines, giving her the advantage to win. The two in training heroes now walked onto the stage, each with looks of conviction on their faces.

"Neither of us will go easy on you Mina," Izuku said.

"I wouldn't either Midori and Deki!" she responds.

"Midori and Deki?" both teen and symbiote think at the same time.

"BEGIN!"

Once the word were announced, the symbiote, like before, coated Izuku, making them Deku. Then they launched towards Mina with their enhanced strength. She was prepared however and used her acid quirk to slide along the ground, narrowly dodging their attack.

"Nice try Deki! But you'll have to be faster than that!"

"All right then!" They then started to run after her. Then, she unexpectedly threw acid at them. They narrowly dodged, but some landed on their arm. "Ahh!"

That acid also began eating away at the symbiote's mass, leaving parts of Izuku's arm exposed. "Huh? So you're quirk is not only weak to sound, but also my acid too? Well, perfect matchup for me then!"

"Don't count us out yet!" they said, mass regenerating and recoating the arm. The battle continued, Mina using her quirk to have acid eat away at the biomass, leaving more and more parts of Izuku exposed. When he looked weakened enough, she slid quickly to them, fist reeled back, prepared to punch. Once she was close, she then thrust her fist forward, ready to hit him in the currently exposed stomach.

At the last moment, they caught her fist just before their abdomen. The pink girl blinked a few times at their fast reflexes. "Umm… mercy?"

"... Heroes don't ask for mercy, but we'll be nice," they said as they charged a Delaware Smash in their already exposed ring finger upon their freehand. Flicking it, she was sent flying by a gust of wind off the arena, with a surprisingly soft landing. Their broken finger was recoated to heal again and numb the pain.

"AND WITH THAT, IZUKU MIDORIYA IS MOVING ON TO THE FINAL ROUND!"

Deku then receded back into Izuku, then reformed into it's tendril form, as the boy then walked over to Mina. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, that was one hell of a flick you got there Midori and Deki."

"Umm, thanks I guess?" he said, a little blush appearing on his face.

"No problem!" She then bounded off.

"What is up with that girl that makes her so, like that?" Deku wondered out loud.

"You and me both buddy." responds Izuku.

* * *

"Nice job on getting to the finals young Midoriya," All Might said in his weakened form.

"Thanks, I just knew we'd do great," Izuku responds. "Right Deku?"

"Uh-huh! We are amazing!" the symbiote responds.

"Don't get too cocky, you still have one last match to win," All Might warned.

"Right," Izuku replies, they then went to watch the match between Bakugo and Tokoyami.

* * *

The battle ended with Bakugo figuring out the bird boy's weakness to light, knocking him out of the ring. The final match was now going to begin, Izuku and Deku vs Bakugo, round 2.

The two fighters walked onto the stage, both staring the other down. Bakugo, surprisingly, with a look of stoicness, and the duo with the same face.

"LET THE FINAL MATCH, BEGIN!"

"Glad you made it here Deku, because now I can get you back for the last time we fought!" Bakugo says using his explosions to propel himself at them.

Deku coated Izuku and charged to him as well. "We won't lose Bakugo! We will win this!"

They both threw fists at each other, both making contact in the middle. Bakugo was thrown back by the greater strength the duo had together, but not before he threw them back with a point blank explosion in the last second. Once they got back up, they charged at each other again, Bakugo throwing explosions and Deku throwing fists and tendrils at him. They seemed evenly matched in power, and it angered Bakugo greatly. He knew they were holding back the power they used against Todoroki, and he felt insulted.

"Why aren't you using that other power you used against, Icy Hot?!" he asked in anger. "Am I not good enough for you?!"

"Good, he's getting angry," Deku thought. "He may start acting irrationally."

"Damn you, Deku!" he yelled, using his explosions to launch at them faster than they could run, landing a blow to their face, slamming them into the ground. "You done yet, you damn nerd?!"

The two then grabbed onto Bakugo's arms, rolling over, getting on top of him. "No, are you?"

The angered teen looked in defiance, using an explosion to get them off, but their grip was too tight. "Grrrr… no, I…" he closed his hand into a fist, "won't lose…" he started charging an explosion, "TO YOU AGAIN!" he then released the explosion and opened his fist, causing a huge 'bang', which was loud enough for Deku's other weakness to take effect. Holding their head in pain as the biomass began to freak out at the loud noise. Bakugo then pushed them off in their weak state, and stood back up.

"I remember the cavalry battle, how you were weakened to a sonic pulsar. It only took me a while, but I finally figured you out. You're weak to sound."

"D-Damnit," Deku said, getting back up, recovering slightly. As they stood back up, they saw, Bakugo, with another charged fist, releasing it, and another painful bang launching them towards the edge of the ring.

"You lose, nerd!" Bakugo yells launching at them, charging up another bang, but not before they charged up One for All into their finger and launched it blowing him away. He landed before the edge of the arena and set off his 'bang explosion'. It being far away, it wasn't too effective, but it still hurt, them flinching in pain, giving Bakugo enough time to launch at them, calling his special move, "HOWITZER IMPACT!".

When the smoke cleared, Izuku and Deku were seen knocked out of the ring, Bakugo standing in the center with a cross face.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS KATSUKI BAKUGO!"

* * *

In the bar, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were watching the end of the festival as it came to a close, Izuku and Deku standing on the second place podium talking to All Might as he gave them their silver medal, with Bakugo standing with a stoic expression on the first place podium. Then a sound of an open door came as a man wearing a load of knives and daggers as well as a crimson scarf that was used as a mask as there were two white pupless eyes. "So this is where you villains hang around, huh?"

"Yes," said the boy with the many severed hands, turning off the tv. "This is were we shall be making our business. First of all, what should we call you?"

"We are Stain," the man with many weapons said.

"Yes, we know that is the name of your 'partner'." Saying that caused Stain to flinch as a conversation was going on in his head.

"They know too much! Let's bite all their heads off and leave!"

"No, I want to see where this is going first," Stain thought.

"We want to ask you to join us, the League of Villains to kill All Might."

"... I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid our ideals and yours are different."

"... Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for our property back."

"You're property?"

"Yes, your partner I'm afraid belongs to us, so we'll be asking for him back now."

"... I don't think that my partner wants to be put back in your hands," Stain said as he stood up to leave.

"I'm afraid you're not allowed to leave without handing that symbiote over," Shigaraki said, Kurogiri standing in front of the door. The hero killer only smirked as the mask began to expand over his body, coating his in more crimson mass, a mouth with sharp teeth forming around his mouth. A crimson katana then formed in their now clawed hand, as they launched at Shigaraki, preparing to cut his head off, only to be stopped by the said villain's hand as it decayed the katana into dust. "So that's true as well, you're one of those symbiotes that can harden and sharpen their mass, your legends are as grand as they come, Rogue 1."

"We belong to no one! Not even Diablo!" Stain yelled in defiance as they swiftly left through a window.


	13. Chapter 13

After the sports festival, Iida had gone to see his brother who was currently in the hospital after he got attacked by the vicious hero killer Stain. Izuku and Deku began to grow concerned about their friend after hearing about it on the news. Currently the two were on a train to U.A., looking at the current hero news on Izuku's phone.

"Hey," a man said to them.

"Huh?"

"You were in the sports festival right? Great job! You almost got first place. If only your opponent didn't know about your weakness, huh?"

"Umm, yeah. Thanks."

"That quirk sure is cool looking."

"Y-You think I'm cool?" Deku asked appearing as a tendril.

"Sure kid! I know you'll be a great hero."

Soon everyone on the train had acknowledged them and began congratulating them.

* * *

Once they entered their classroom, they saw Aizawa walk back to his desk, without bandages, of course. "Alright, now that the sports festival is over, it's time for another big test in your hero training." Everyone started to freak out thinking that there was going to be a pop quiz. "You're going to need codenames. Today you'll be coming up with your hero aliases."

Everyone began to get excited over it as the pro hero Midnight walked into the room to look over the hero names and have the final say for their hero name. First up was Aoyama.

"The Shining Hero: I can not stop Twinkling!"

"That's a sentence!" Everyone thought in the class at the same time.

"If you take out the 'I' and change the 'can not' to 'Can't', I think we got something here."

"Oui, mamoizelle."

"She actually likes it?"

""Okay, my turn!" Mina exclaims. "My hero name is Alien Queen!"

"You mean the alien with acidic blood?! Definitely not!"

"Aw man."

"The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy," Tsu said on her turn.

"It's perfect!"

"Sugarman!"

"Tailman."

"Tsukuyomi."

"Red Riot!"

"Creati."

"Invisible Girl!"

"Uravity."

"Pinky!"

"Earphone Jack!"

"Chargebolt!"

"Grape Juice!"

"Cellophane!"

"Tentacole."

(A kid holding a sign that says "Anima")

"Shoto."

"That's it? Your real name?"

"Yes."

"Iida..."

"You too?"

"King Explosion Murderer."

"I think that's a no."

"Huh?! What do you mean?!"

"You should be explosion boy!"

"Shut it shitty hair!"

It was Izuku's turn, and he presented it to the class. "Deku. We are Deku."

"Very well."

"Lord Explosion Murderer!"

"That's no better than before."

* * *

After the codenames were made, the class was given a list of interns that wanted them to work with the trainees after the sports festival. Both Bakugo and Todoroki were given the top 2 most votes, while Izuku was in third.

"Huh? Wonder why Todoroki got so many votes? He lost in the quarter finals," stated Momo.

"It was probably my father pitching in a good word for me," said boy answered.

"That or no one wanted to work with a kid that is as arrogant as Bakugo," Kaminari added.

"IF I SCARE THE PROS, THEY'RE JUST WEAK!"

"Though I'm more surprised Izuku and Deku didn't get more internships. They did come in first," Tsu pitches in.

"It's because I'm a freak! Isn't it?!" Deku cries, while Izuku tries to soothe him.

"Well they don't know who they're missing!" Uraraka says enthusiastically.

They all began to look over the list of internships they got. "Hey Todoroki!" Izuku says. "I got an internship from your father."

"He's probably not happy that I lost to you during the sports festival and wants you training against me until I beat you."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a good internship, not that I was interested in the first place. I just can't decide which one to go with. I think I got almost every one of the top 10 heroes wanting me. Best Jeanist, Hawks, hell even Gang Orca!."

"Maybe he understands your problem of looking like a villain and wishes to help you?" Uraraka suggests.

"I guess, so maybe I'll pick Gang Orca for my internship," Izuku says as they begin to walk out of class to go to lunch…

"I AM HERE! IN THIS WEIRD POSITION!"

...only for All Might to appear.

"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA! I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

* * *

"Have you picked an internship yet?"

"Well, I was thinking Gang Orca could be a good intern since he has a quirk that makes him look like a villain like me and Deku appear as."

"Ah! Well, I have this one intern who would like to take you in. I w-would recommend h-him s-since, w-w-well, he trained me and knows of One for All." All Might was now shaking scared, and it began to worry Izuku and Deku about this intern. "H-He could probably help you in controlling One for All m-more."

"I-I guess we could. If it is to help improve One for All, then we should do it, right Deku?"

"R-Right," the symbiote responds. Deku then whispers to Izuku, "But how scary is this guy to make the number 1 hero quake in his boots?" All he got for a response was a shrug.

* * *

Everyone was at the train station to head off to meet their interns. Izuku, Deku and Uraraka all saw Iida in a down mood. Izuku wanted to comfort him, but he asked them to pay no mind which they did. That was a mistake Izuku (and Deku especially) would later soon regret.

* * *

Once they got to their intern's house, Izuku opened the front door. "H-Hello? I'm from U.A. with my friend. We are here for our int...ern...ship?" They saw a little old on the ground in what looked like blood and intestines hanging out. Deku then slithered out to see the carnage.

"AAAAHHHH! HE'S DEAD!" they both exclaimed, only for the old man's head to shoot up from their outburst.

"I'm alive."

"HE'S ALIVE?!" the exclaim once again. Taking a closer look, it turned out the 'intestines' was just a string of sausages while the 'blood' was just some kind of red sauce. After spending a few minutes with him, Izuku and Deku figured that this man was off his bonkers. After they were about to call All Might, the man was looking through his suitcase that consisted of his hero costume and accessories. There was even a cylinder of what Lunch Rush called 'Phenethylamine Pellets', each pellet consisting of enough phenethylamine to last half a day without needing more, and the best part was that they all tasted like chocolate.

"So how well are you along in using One for All?"

"Huh?"

"I want you to try and land a hit on me, only using One for All. None of that biomass quirk."

And so training began. During their training session, the old man, whose hero name was Gran Torino, accidentally destroyed his microwave, so he had to order another one. Later that night, Izuku decided he wanted more practice with One for All. He tried hopping up the walls of an alleyway, only to fail miserably every time. Eventually, hating to see his friend get hurt, Deku suggested something to him. "Hey Izuku. Remember during the sports festival against Todoroki? One for All seemed to surge through our body. Maybe instead of turning it off and on in certain parts of our body…"

"... We let it flow through our whole body and leave it on! Deku you're a genius!" Iuku finishes, trying just that through his body. Unlike at the sports festival, Deku was not flowing with One for All, like Izuku was now. They tried the wall jump again, and it was a success.

The next day would change the lives of them both as they would face something neither of them would hope for.


	14. Chapter 14

After their grand victory of a new ability brought on by One for All, Izuku, Deku and Gran Torino decided to go to Hosu to do some hero training. They were at the moment riding a train and it was now nighttime.

"Alright, second time we're gonna face some villains! Are we ready Izuku?" Deku asks in his tendril form.

"Of course I am!" Izuku says, nodding in agreement.

"Who are you talking to?" Gran Torino asks, fave tilting in confusion. This was just him pretending to have an idiotic side. Izuku just shaking his head.

"Deku Gran Torino."

"I thought you were Deku?"

"Our hero name is Deku, and his name is also Deku," Izuku explains, hoping that Torino's idiotic personality gets it. Just then a bluish green Nomu smashed into the side of the train.

"What?! These again?!" Deku exclaims.

"Stay here kid!" Torino says as his smarter personality comes in. He then used his quirk to send the Nomu flying out of the train car.

"Deku!"

"Right!"

Izuku's head was then recoated by Deku to form their mask. They then proceeded to follow after Gran Torino despite his order.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alleyway, a pro hero named native was being subdued by Stain, who was in just his regular costume, due to their quirk. "You fake heroes are disgusting! But we will admit you are quite tasty."

"You!"

Stain then looked to his right to see Iida running at him, only to have their crimson sword slash his helmet/mask off.

"Who are you?"

"I am Engenium! And I will stop you! Because I am a hero!"

"Better choose your next words carefully, kid."

"You have no right to talk. You paralyzed my brother from the waist down! I will make you pay for that!"

"... Fine then, die…"

"Get out of here!" Native calls out. "It's not worth it kid!"

"It's too late," Stain interrupts. "He has already shown who he is. He is someone that doesn't embody the true nature of being a hero, and we must purge people like him from this society."

"...We?" Iida responds confused.

"Yes…" Stain was then coated by his symbiote, intimidating both Iida and Native. "We…"

They then rushed Iida, faster than he could react and he was face down on the ground, crimson sword stabbed through his shoulder.

"T-That quirk. It's like Midoriya's."

"You fakes are nothing but lies, you don't deserve to be a hero."

"S-Shut up! You hurt my brother, ending his career! I-I'll make you pay! I'll kill you!"

"...Shouldn't you save him first?" Stain said pointing to Native. "At least that's what a hero would do, but you had no intention of doing that." Stain then brought the sword to his long tongue and liked it. Iida was then frozen in place, unable to move. The sword was then retracted back into the symbiote skin. "That's why we must kill you. To make sure this society has better heroes than you!" They then picked Iida up, bringing him to their sharp teethed mouth. "And I think showing what will come of him will show how serious we are."

Their jaws opened wide as Iida was moved closer to have his head bitten off. He realized this and tried to struggle, move, anything, but it was no use. "Dammit, no. I don't want to die here. Not like this!"

They then stopped as they sensed something from the alley. Deku was seen, full cowling active, and flying towards Stain. Their fist made contact with their face as Iida was instantly dropped.

"You alright? Can you stand?" Deku asked Iida and Native.

"No, it has something to do with his quirk I think," Native answers.

"Get out of here Midoriya, this is my fight!" Iida tried to convince.

"He's right kid. Why don't you stay out of our business?" Stain says.

"...Medling when you're not supposed to, is the essence of being a hero!" Deku responds with a smile on their face. This declaration caused Stain to smile himself. Deku then attacked Stain again after sending a quick email to his friends.

The two symbiote hosts fought, swords brought out by Stain, while Deku was on their toes as they continued to assault Stain with attacks and dodge his slashes. Deku was eventually grazed by a small dagger and Izuku's blood was licked as Deku felt Izuku become paralyzed. Their movements became slowed as Stain walked towards Iida, ready to finish the job.

"We should bite off all of their heads!" came the voice of the symbiote in the hero killer's head.

"No," he responded. "The green one like us has the mindset of a true hero. He lives." he responds.

"What?! No! He is the most dangerous among them! Not only is he bonded with a symbiote, he has type O blood!"

"What?!" Flames were seen coming at them as Todoroki was revealed. They soon dodged the flames.

"Midoriya, I got your text, but maybe next time send more than just your location," Todoroki says. "Also the pro heroes are on their way."

"Dammit! I guess I have to finish this now!" Stain then jumped towards Native, sword drawn. Deku having quickly recovered punched Stain away. "Damn! Even their recovery time is faster?!"

"Alright Todoroki. We just have to hold him off until the pros arrive or knock him out." Deku says, Todoroki nods in response.

They continue the battle, Stain becoming more aggressive as the battle goes on. Todoroki catching on as Stain was getting desperate. He informed Deku of this as their fight continued. Iida meanwhile watched in tears as he saw his friends risking their lives for his stupidity. He soon recovered and got into the fight.

"I will be a hero, and I will be better!"

"Shut it!" Stain yells as they then tried to kill him with a blade made from their symbiote mass. Todoroki then got in the way using his now damaged left arm to throw flames at Stain. It was a direct hit as the flames burned them, screams of pain coming from them. When the flames died down, Stain was seen with most of the symbiote coating burned away. It soon began to regenerate, recoating his body.

"Todoroki!" Deku called. He got the hidden message and used his flames again to attack Stain only for him to dodge by jumping up.

"Ha! You missed!"

"That's what you think!" Deku declared grabbing onto Stain, holding him as they fell. "Now, again!"

"What?! Are you insane?! You'll die too!"

"Nah, we are fire proof!"

The flames were thrown at them, before they hit, the symbiote detached from Stain's body and created a shield to block the flames, it burning away extremely fast. "Goodbye, Akaguro…" were it's final words.

Once they finally touched the ground, the symbiote was beyond saving now and Stain was knocked out. After Native was recovered they left the alley with Stain tied up. Deku was decorated from Izuku and looking back at the alley.

"Something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know. We just killed one of my own kind on accident. I hoped that he would try to hide in his host, but he sacrificed himself for Stain."

"Hmm…"

Soon pro heroes arrived to see the villain captured. Gran Torino was among them and he was not happy in the slightest. Then, a flying Nomu grabbed onto Izuku to carry him and Deku off, only for Stain to use his quirk on some splattered blood of the Nomu to paralyze it and kill it with a knife he had on hand.

Izuku looked up to the hero killer, the villain having a crazed look in his eye as he grabbed the boy.

"You… took everything from me!"

"W-What?!"

"You will pay!" Stain then stabbed Izuku in the chest.

"Midoriya!" Iida and Todoroki yelled. The pros looked in shock. Stain had them shocked. Deku on the other hand felt something dormant begin to take over his mind, saying one thing over and over.

Soon, Deku had recoated Izuku healing him, but they were different this time. They had a more brutish look, hulking in appearance, their eyes were bloodshot red and their non-threatening aura completely gone. With a vicious roar, Deku proceeded to attack Stain mercilessly.

It was difficult to watch as Deku mangled the villain. Dragging him through the pavement, smashing him into buildings and beating him senseless. Eventually he stopped, and picked Stain up, bringing him to his now opening mouth.

Having a feeling of what's about to happen, Iida ran to stop them. "Midoriya stop! This is no way a hero should act or retaliate!"

Deku paused looking down at Iida, then their bloodshot eyes reverted to normal as a look of realization appeared on his face.

"No…"

He then looked at the destruction he caused.

"No, no…"

He then looked at the mangled and terrified mass of Stain.

"No, no, no! I… I… I didn't… I just… I'm sorry."

Deku reverted back into Izuku as his unconscious form fell to the ground as Endeavor showed up. Stain only looked at the kid in realization of what happened.

"Was that what Stain called 'the snap'," the villain thought.

* * *

Later at the hospital, the three students were confronted by the chief of police. He was a man with a dog head. He was especially hard on Izuku.

"What you three did was completely against the law, but you young man was the worst."

"W-What do you mean?" Izuku asked. "All I remember is getting stabbed by Stain and blacking out."

"You used your quirk to lash out at him!"

"No! It was me!" Deku said appearing before the man. "I lashed out. I-I don't know what happened! But when he stabbed Izuku, something in me just, I don't know, snapped?! At that point something in me told me to… to… to hurt the one that was hurting Izuku!"

Deku might have said just 'hurt', but Izuku knew what he really meant just by hearing his stagger. "Hurt, Destroy, _KILL…_ "

"...Alright, we'll chalk this up as a quirk going awry on accident. But if this happens again, there will be serious consequences."

"I understand," Deku said. Izuku has grown worried for him after that.

That night, after Iida had left to go home, Izuku was on his bed sleeping when he heard his window open. He then looked to see Deku completely detached from his body.

"Deku? What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure your dream will live Izuku," Deku replies. "I thought that I was different from my kind, but I was wrong. I'm a monster and what happened last night was completely my fault! I'm sorry Izuku, but I can't stay with you."

The symbiote then dropped from the window to the ground below, Todoroki watching this whole conversation. Izuku ran to the window trying to find it.

"DEKU!"


	15. Chapter 15

It was the day of the midterm exams. The students were in their costumes, Izuku getting a piece of forest green clothing to look similar to Deku (the original design). Speaking of the green bean, the boy was still feeling down about why Deku had left. All their friends had taken it pretty hard too.

* * *

A few weeks ago

It was after they were discharged from the hospital and ready to head back to class. All Might had been informed about Deku's disappearance during his talk with the boy about One for All's origin an the Symbol of Evil, All for One, and had promised Izuku to form a search party for the symbiote once they got any leads. Once the boy had re-entered the school's grounds, Uraraka was the first to greet him, but she also immediately noticed his solemn attitude.

"Hey Izuku, are you okay?"

"...I don't know…"

"Say, where's Deku?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it yet…"

Seeing the pain in his eyes was enough to make her stop asking. Later on in homeroom, Aizawa was making the announcements to the 1-A students. Then he popped a big request.

"Midoriya, I believe there's something you might want to share with the class." His eyes were enough to tell Izuku what he meant by that. After walking to the front of the classroom, he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Everyone, there's something you need to know about me," he began, everyone listening in closely, including Bakugo surprisingly. "Deku, and that biomass, wasn't really my actual quirk."

Everyone had started to ask questions about what he meant by that. All except for two people; Todoroki who already knew the truth, and Bakugo who listened on. "Deku was something called a symbiote. An alien creature that bonds through a mutual relationship. I was his host, and he helped me to become a hero."

"I god damn knew it," came Bakugo's voice. Everyone then proceeded to look in his direction. "Did you honestly think that you suddenly having a quirk make sense? I had a feeling all along you were still just a quirkless Deku."

"Bakugo…!" Iida started before Izuku cut him off.

"Yeah, I was quirkless because of a birth defect blocking it or something, but Deku helped me break through that defect, so now I do have a quirk!"

"Thank you for that announcement, Midoriya, but continuing on, why are you telling them this?" Aizawa said.

The Stain incident was all over the news but the three teens have of the incident were written of as helpless until the pro's arrived, but the part about Izuku's 'quirk' going awry was never mentioned. "During the Stain incident, something happened that caused Deku to 'snap'. After it, he didn't feel like he deserved to be my friend anymore, and left."

This caused a wave of sadness to spread through the room, but Iida and Todoroki felt it the most. After class, Izuku was approached by Iida wish to speak with him privately. Once they were in the men's bathroom, they looked at each other in an awkward silence, until Iida broke it with two words.

"I'm sorry."

"...what?"

"I'm so sorry Midoriya. If it wasn't for my dumb need of revenge against Stain, Deku would probably still be here!"

"...Iida…"

"You're still going on about that?" came Todoroki's voice as the said boy entered the bathroom. "No one could have known how Deku would react. I don't even think Deku knew it himself. But the only reason he left was because he was scared what happened with Stain might happen again, and that's why he left. He hated doing it, but he did it in hopes Midoriya would be better without him."

* * *

Now in the middle of their exam, Izuku and Bakugo were to face All Might himself. Bakugo refuses to listen to someone who didn't even use his own strength to win, so he pretty much ignored Izuku the whole time. When it came to fighting All Might, Bakugo continued an onslaught on the Symbol of Peace while Izuku tried and failed to convince Bakugo to run to the finish gate, but when it looked like Bakugo would lose, the hero within Izuku came out and helped drive All Might away enough for him to grab his childhood bully and pass through the gate. They had passed their exam.

* * *

Later on, in order to celebrate summer coming, the heroes in training decided to go for a day at the mall. Everything was going fine until Izuku was approached by a mysterious individual.

"Excuse me, but aren't you one of those kids from the Stain incident?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing much," the individual said, slowly putting all but his middle finger around the green boy's neck. "I'm just curious is all, how is it that Stain is better than me?"

The individual was revealed to be Shigaraki coming to get answers from Izuku himself. After a brief idea given to the young villain, Uraraka had shown up to help him, Shigaraki immediately backing off. It wasn't until Izuku had asked about All for One had Shigaraki stopped to answer his question.

"Who knows really, it's just how he works, in the shadows," he said, a maniacal grin now forming on his face. "But your little friend is a definite part of his plan."

Both students were shocked at what he said. Surely he didn't mean… "Deku?"

"That little symbiote was going nowhere with you. It needs to be with those that understand it's power, and we know everything about it's power. Your little friend will make a great addition to the League of Villains." And with that said Shigaraki left.

 **Author's Note:** **And that's season two. It was a short ending but it was a send off for season three. See you then. PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Also check out these other stories I'm working on:**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! DR- a Yugioh Gx and Deltarune crossover**

 **I'm also thinking of doing a My Hero Academia and My Life as a Teenage Robot crossover sometime in the future.**


	16. Chapter 16

Today, class 1-A was swimming at the school pool. Knowing the class, it soon became a big competition. It was all fun and games until Aizawa came to tell them that their time at the pool was up. Iida and Todoroki walked home with Izuku, despite his protests. They just wanted to make sure he was doing alright since Deku's disappearance.

Of course Izuku worried about how Deku was doing, especially since their encounter with Shigaraki at the mall.

Flashback

"Excuse me, but aren't you one of those kids from the Stain incident?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing much," the individual said, slowly putting all but his middle finger around the green boy's neck. "I'm just curious is all, how is it that Stain is better than me?"

The individual was revealed to be Shigaraki coming to get answers from Izuku himself. After a brief idea given to the young villain, Uraraka had shown up to help him, Shigaraki immediately backing off. It wasn't until Izuku had asked about All for One had Shigaraki stopped to answer his question.

"Who knows really, it's just how he works, in the shadows," he said, a maniacal grin now forming on his face. "But your little friend is a definite part of his plan."

Both students were shocked at what he said. Surely he didn't mean… "Deku?"

"That little symbiote was going nowhere with you. It needs to be with those that understand it's power, and we know everything about it's power. Your little friend will make a great addition to the League of Villains."

Those words would always stay in the back of his mind. 'Is Deku really captured by the League of Villains?' Izuku would tend to think. Then thinking more on the villain's words, he began to grow doubts about his friend. 'Was he really my friend or was he evil all along?' But he would always think away from that. He just wanted to believe that he was his friend. High optimism was one of his specialties. Anyways, U.A. were going to their summer camp in a week. Might as well focus on that for now. Until he had any real clues to his friend's whereabouts.

* * *

The week had gone by uneventful. Sadly, no leads on Deku or the League of Villains, but today is the day that class 1-A head to their training camp for the summer. So why is it an hour into their drive, they arrive atop a cliff edge. Their answer was in the form of a certain team of heroes' arrival.

"The Wild Wild Pussy Cats!" Izuku exclaims in excitement as he goes into one of his usual fanboy banters about the team.

"That's right everyone! We're gonna be your training camp counselors, so get to training!"

Everyone got confused at that statement, until they saw the evil grins on their faces. Sero exclaimed for everyone to get back on the bus, only for one of the WWPC members, Pixie-Bob, used her quirk to blow them off the cliff face. Luckily nobody managed to get anything broken.

"The camp is at the other end of the forest! Also since this isn't a public area you can use your quirks as much as you want!" came the leader's, Mandalay's, voice. Once everyone was up, the little shorty, Mineta, ran into the woods to 'relieve' himself, only for him to come running back out, a wet stain in his pants' crotch, and a giant rock monster following close behind. It was then the class realised that this may not be as easy as they had originally thought.

* * *

It was sunset, and 1-A was walking out of the woods, their quirk's after effects showing on some of them (Kaminari). Everyone was extremely tired, finally glad to have made it to the camp in one piece. "Congrats campers. Welcome to our camp! Starting tomorrow you'll all start your extreme training to improve your quirks, but for now you will have some dinner!"

"All right!" Mina shouted in glee, only for Aizawa to immediately wrap her, Kirishima, Kaminari and Seto in his scarf.

"Hold it, you all still need to get caught up in your failing grades. For as long as you're here, you will be in summer school 'till I deem you caught up enough," the teacher said with the same bored expression on his face. This brought comical tears to the students eyes as they all went inside.

* * *

Upon a cliff top, a man that had burnt skin on his arms and face, along with black hair, was looking down at the camp in annoyance. Seeing these new heroes in training sickened him.

"Hey Dabi!" the man looked over to the girl whose voice sounded sickening, not just in a psychotic way, but also in a sinister growl. The said girl in question was currently covered in a dark green biomass, pigtails seeming to come out the top, sharp teeth for a mouth and evil looking blank white eyes. The biomass seemed to fit in a skintight suit, showing off the girl's curves a little too much, but she didn't seem to mind it. "So we gonna take 'em down yet or what? We're hungry!"

"Patience, Toga."

"We told you, it's Slasher now!"

"Whatever…"

"Tch! Your just jealous because your quirk doesn't allow you to use a symbiote without accidentally killing it."

"...Anyways, we have a job to do as the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. By tomorrow, these 'heroes' won't know what hit them." Behind the man and girl more sinister people appeared. One of them was a lizard man who, like the girl, also had a symbiote, it's color being dark blue, currently coating his body. He was also wearing a costume that looks like Stain's outside of his symbiote suit, clearly indicating a fanboy. Another was a giant man with one eye. Another was a guy with shades and a cinder block staff. Another was a man in a black and white costume. And another was a man in a jacket and wearing a mask and top hat. And another was a man who looks like he came from a place covered in toxic gas, sporting the gas mask and everything. And finally a man who looks like he came from an insane asylum, his quirk making his teeth grow out long to support his weight.


	17. Chapter 17

During their time at the camp, Izuku had met a young boy named Kota. Their first meeting wasn't one someone would call graceful, well as graceful as a punch to scrotum can be. It turned out the kid's parents were heroes that died in an attempt to stop a murderous villain. It was their deaths that caused the kid to resent heroes and quirks as a whole. Probably the only good thing the kid did for the class was stop one of Mineta's perverted antics. Poor Iida had unfortunately suffered into when the little perv fell on his face, ass first.

Continuing on, the training that the WWPC gave the campers was anything but merciful. Forcing them to push past their limits and grow stronger. Once it was time to eat, the students had to cook the food themselves, which surprised a lot of people when it turned out Bakugo was very good at it, Ochako claiming it being weird.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S WEIRD?! HOW CAN YOU EXTRAS BE SO DAMN BAD AT EVERYTHING?!" exclaimed the explosive teen at the comment, Kirishima having no comment as he was too tired from all the night classes.

Izuku seeing Kota nowhere to be found decided to go looking for the kid. Thanks to some help from Mandalay, he found the kid on a cliff overlooking the camp. He decided to bring some curry to help make peace.

"Hey, I heard you were up here," the green haired teen said. Kota saw him and proceeded to ignore him. "I brought you some curry in case you were hungry."

"I don't care! Leave me alone! You 'heroes' are nothing more than a nuisance to me!"

"..." Izuku had no words to say. He wanted to get through to Kota, but it just seemed that luck was not on his side. He talked to him about his life's story, but in the thought that it was someone else. About how that someone else wanted to be a hero so badly, but didn't have a quirk regardless of their dreams. He hoped he could get through to him, but Kota still wouldn't respond to the green bean, so Izuku just left the plate of curry and went back to the camp grounds. What they didn't know was what was gonna happen the next night.

* * *

The next night, both class 1-A and 1-B, who was with them for the summer, were going to do a nighttime game of sorts. The objective was to scare the most teams. The teams were divided by luck. Because the night class gave the number of students an odd number, one student was alone. Take your guess who.

"I'M ALL ALONE?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Ojiro was feeling bad for him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Tail…" came the slow, growling voice of Bakugo… "Switch with me, now!" …who was paired up with Todoroki of all people.

The switch didn't happen however as the groups were then let loose into the woods. A few screams had started to happen when something seemed to go wrong. Purple smoke seemed to float from the tree tops, and blue flames were ignited deep in the forest. While Mandalay tried to bring the students back, Izuku realized that Kota was most likely at his usual spot. As fast as he could, using his quirk, he ran to get the kid.

To say he couldn't have gotten there at the closest of calls would be an understatement. A villain hidden beneath a cloak was about to pummel Kota into the ground with an arm coated in muscle. He just snagged the kid from under the villains fist as it was coming down. They missed the fist, but the shockwave generated from the punch hitting the ground blew the two back.

Once they landed, Kota saw just who had saved him. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"You looked like you needed saving," was the response from Izuku that he got. "I'll save you Kota. That I promise!"

"Ha! You save this kid? Get real!" The villain said in a cocky and crazed voice. "You're nothing to me!"

"You're Muscular, aren't you?" the young hero accused. "I've done my research. You were a mass murderer, killing several people, both heroes and innocents."

"Ah… It seems someone's done his homework. Yes, it is I, Muscular! And if you value your life, you'll stay outta my way!"

"Not a chance!"

"Fine then!" The villain then launched at Izuku, punching him into the rocky wall, his right arm breaking upon impact. "By the way, before I kill you, ya mind telling me where I can find someone named Katsuki Bakugo?"

Izuku looked in shock at Muscular. "They're looking for Kacchan? Why?" was the thought that went through his head first. "No matter! I won't let him hurt Kota."

He then jumped at the villain, fist raised and punched him, but it wasn't enough power to cause harm. Muscular then retaliated, throwing Izuku off. He continued to taunt and mock him until Kota threw a rock to the back of the villain's head.

"Did you torment my parents like this before you killed them?!"

"Your the son of Water Hose right? It was thanks to them that my left eye is now a fake!" Izuku then jumped at the villain once again. "So trash? What'll ya do now huh?! You can never hope to beat me!"

"It doesn't matter whether a hero can defeat a villain or not. As long as they're willing to sacrifice themselves for others to live, then that's what I will do!" He then charged his arm to 100% power. "DETROIT SMASH!"

The impact was huge, causing a great gust of wind to occur. Kota almost flew off the edge of the cliff, but not before Izuku caught him with his mouth biting down on his shirt. "Sorry about that."

Just as they thought that they were in the clear, the villain using his quirk popped out of the rubble that was on top of him, muscle formed in a meat shield. In a last ditch effort to save Kota, the future hero charged the villain with all he had, but Muscular just created a meat shield again to block the impact of Izuku's Detroit Smash. Knowing he couldn't win, he just did the only thing he could, tears flowing from his eyes.

"RUN KOTA! GET OUT OF HERE!" he called as the villain crushed him into the rocky ground beneath him. In his head, he started to feel regret for not being able to reach his dream yet. "I'm sorry All Might. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry…" he began to think to himself, his body and mind beginning to give up and let the villain kill him, until he remembered someone. "...Deku… No! I can't die yet! Not until I save him too!" And with a new second wind, mysterious increase in power as his will to live grew stronger, and a slight distraction caused by Kota using his quirk on Muscular, Izuku finally managed to get up and overpower the villain. "ONE FOR ALL, 1,000,000%! DELAWARE DETROIT SMASH!"

There were only two words going through Kota's mind at that moment. "My hero."

After the fight, Izuku quickly took Kota away to safety, adrenaline still flowing through his veins. He eventually met up with his teacher Aizawa who was currently searching for anyone in the forest. The student informed his teacher of what he had learned from. Aizawa then told Izuku to get Mandalay to use her quirk to tell everyone that they are allowed to use their quirks to retaliate on the villains. Izuku then ran off to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Uraraka and Tsuyu were facing off against Toga, or as she insists they be called, Slasher. A knife that was hidden beneath the symbiote's biometric layer was quickly drawn into her hand, then, conjuring a tendril, she sent it at Ochako, but Tsuyu used her frog-like tongue to fling her out of the way. Slasher then redirected to tendril to pin the frog girl to a tree.

"Yay! I got a bite!" the villain cheered in a strangely happy manner. Ochako thinking fast assaulted Slasher and pinned her down using the martial arts she learned from Gunhead. "Oh… You certainly are feisty aren't ya? Let me guess… you've got a crush on someone?" Ochako faltered at this and it was just what the villain needed to spring out of her grip and get on top of her. "Oh yes… to love someone so much you want to be just like them. It truly is a splendid feeling, yes? It was the same for me. It was why I got my own symbiote in the league first, but enough of the chit chat. I'm feeling kind of hungry…" The villain's mouth unhinged preparing to chomp down on Ochako's head.

As it seemed to be the end for her, the said girl closed her eyes waiting for the end, sadly having to hear Tsuyu's cries of dismay at watching her friend's head be bitten off her shoulders, but something felt wrong after a few seconds. Ochako cracked her eyes open to be met with the maw of Slasher clearly over her head, yet there seemed to be a struggle of hesitation and carrying through on the murderous act. Those moments of hesitation were all that were needed for Shoji, carrying a tired Izuku, to punch the villain off her.

"Looks like we got here just in time," commented the multiple armed teen, Shoto soon appearing right behind him. "Are you all alright?"

Ochako could not be happier to see her friends now. She looked over at the villain who seemed to be having a conversation with the symbiote she adorned, something along the lines of 'their first kill together' or something. She quickly fled the scene, but not before taking a quick glimpse at Izuku.

"Wait! Where's Kacchan?!" came the said boy's voice.

"Tokoyami is gone too!" Shoto pointed out. They then soon heard laughter coming from the trees. Looked up to see a man wearing a mask and orange trench coat with a fancy top hat.

"Greetings kids. I just had a fabulous display of magic done tonight. I did not make just one but two kids disappear into these small marbles." the man then held up the two said objects, each one containing either Bakugo or Tokoyami. "By the way, you can call me Mr. Compress."

Not wasting a second, Shoto shot a mountain of ice at the villain, but like a magician managed to quickly dodge it. He then spoke into an earpiece upon his left ear. "Vanguard Action Squad, I have the target, heading to the checkpoint now."


	18. Chapter 18

Dabi was currently waiting at the extraction point, Toga/Slasher appearing a few minutes later. She seemed both happy yet angry at the same time, and while he didn't show it, it concerned him. "So what happened?"

"Oh, we just met the cutest boy we've ever seen! Bet he'll look even nicer in red!"

"So why do you seem upset?"

"Well, my partner just caused us to hesitate on our first kill, so I'm a little mad about it!" she then cut a tree down with another one of her knives in anger.

"You said 'I' instead of 'we'."

"Well yeah. I mean, no offence to it, but after what the big guy did to it, it's kinda been nothing but brain dead until that hesitation."

"You know that it was for the best for you. Otherwise it might have-"

He was cut off when a crash came to their left. Looking over, they saw Mr. Compress with Shoji, Izuku and Shoto on top of him.

"Damn it Compress, did you have to bring company?" Dabi sarcastically states.

"Why I don't know Dabi, they could be friendly," said a man in a black and white suit. "Naw! Forget it! They're enemies! Lets kill 'em!"

"Twice, please…" Dabi said in an annoyed tone. He then threw his hand forward, blue flames shooting out of them. The 1-A teens then jumped out of the way as compress sauntered over to Dabi, staying clear of the flames.

"Hey greeny!" Slasher said, jumping onto Izuku. "Ya know, you look really cute…" The boy now felt paralized at the fact that a girl that was 'showing off' was sitting on top of him. "...but I bet you'll look even cuter in red!" They then pulled out a knife faster than anyone could blink, and it was coming down just as fast, only for it to suddenly stop halfway down. "What?!"

Before they could react, Shoji punched them off Izuku. "Are you okay?" he asked. Izuku did not answer. "Midoriya?" Izuku couldn't figure out why, but Slasher's eyes looked bland and strained compared to their chaotic and psychotic voice, not to mention, familiar…

"It couldn't be…"

"Midoriya, we have to go!"

"What?" Shoji then held up two marbles.

"We got what we came for. We can leave now!"

They got up to leave, until Izuku heard yelling from behind him. He turned to see Slasher clearly talking to themselves, in a very heated argument. "What is your problem?! We are villains, we're supposed to kill people! Stop getting in my way!" She then appears ready to run at Izuku again, only for the symbiote to attach her left leg to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The quarrel has gotten the attention of everyone there as they stare at the symbiote. It then slowly forms off of Toga, leaving only her arms, legs and her midriff covered. She seemed to be wearing a school girls uniform beneath the biomass. Speaking of which, the rest of the mass had formed into a tendril with a face. It then yelled in strain and anger as two arms then formed from the tendril and straight up decked Toga. She then looked back at it in a look of both anger and betrayal, to which after freeing her own arms from their prison, proceeded to fight the symbiote back, a battle it soon seemed to be losing. "That's right! I'm in charge! Not you!"

Izuku just looked on, a few tears starting to leak from his eyes. This was wrong, this was wrong and he knew it. This was no symbiotic relationship, it was forced, peracetic even. Izuku just looked at the losing battle, until the symbiote looked over at him. Familiar eyes met his and it's mouth moved to say "I'm sorry", and like many times before, Izuku's body moved on its own, but he didn't care.

"Midoriya!" came the voices of his friends, but he didn't listen. He needed to save them. His partner, his friend. With One for All, charging through his veins, quickly made his way over to them.

"Let me save you! DEKU!" the symbiote looked up, being halfway remerged with Toga, and saw Izuku's right arm held out, and in a desperate move, launched a tendril, and latched onto his arm, and began to quickly bond with Izuku, the familiar look of Deku being seen as their broken left arm was quickly healed once the symbiote coated it and was used to deliver one final punch to Toga, who just looked on in shock at how fast the symbiote transferred hosts. She was knocked out the moment the fist hit.

"Well, this is something," Dabi comments after witnessing the events.

"Woah! That green suit just kicked Toga's ass!" Twice comments. "What happened to Slasher?!"

* * *

The next thing Izuku knew, his arms were healed and he was in complete darkness. He also heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere. It was Deku's voice. Following it, he eventually found its source. Deku was seen as a pile of biomass with its usual tendril with a face. They seemed to be crying for some reason.

"Deku?" The symbiote paused in his crying to look at its old friend.

"...Why aren't you mad?" it asked. "I left you. Abandoned you because of a stupid thought! You should feel at least some sort of rage towards me, so why?!"

The only response Deku got was a hug from Izuku, now starting to cry just as much as Deku. "Because you're my friend. You were the first friend I had made in a long time. You are probably even more than that. A brother maybe." Each of these answers just made Deku cry more, but these were tears of joy. "I should have known something was up when you wouldn't talk to me in that hospital bed after that assault on Stain. I should have talked to you about it the moment I heard about it. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. I should be the one saying sorry," Deku cried, tears still flowing, and now also returning the hug, but he soon cried out in pain. "Ahhh!"

"Deku?! What's wro-" Izuku started before placing his hand on Deku's head. Evil looking eyes soon appeared in the darkness.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WORM?! YOU ARE UNDER MY CONTROL! MY POWER! YOU HAD ORDERS TO CARRY OUT! NOW TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR NEW HOST AND FINISH WHAT WAS STARTED!"

"Don't listen to him Deku!" Izuku shouted to his symbiotic friend.

"I can't! His power is too great! I'm sorry Izuku, but now I really can't bond with you anymore! I'm being mind controlled by him!"

"By who?!"

"Diab- AHHH!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY NAME TO THIS INSECT!"

"You leave him alone!"

"AND WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT INGRATE?!"

"Even if I cannot beat you, I will save my friend. Why? Because I am here!" Izuku then held his fist up to the giant eyes.

"HOLD ON, YOU'RE THAT INGRATE THAT WAS THIS KLYNTARIAN'S PREVIOUS HOST! WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE?!"

"Because I want him back," came the response from Deku.

"WHAT?!"

"I despise you… I despise you all for what you do. You conquer planets and for what?! To satisfy your bloodlust?! Well I never saw it like that! I saw a chance to make peace with these earthlings, and I took it! You just decided to crap all over that chance, and because I wouldn't agree to follow your ideals, you try to take control of my mind! But being reunited with my friends was all it took to break your control, even if it was for a few moments! And now that I'm back with Izuku, I'll finally be free of your damn imprisonment!"

"BUT WHAT HAPPENS IF WHAT HAPPENED WITH STAIN HAPPENS AGAIN? WILL YOU REALLY BE WILLING TO PUT THAT ON HIS CONSCIENCE IF YOU ACTUALLY DO KILL SOMEONE?"

Deku didn't answer, and it felt its mind being taken control of again, until Izuku place his hand on its 'shoulder'. "Then we'll make sure that we train to control it. We'll find some way to fix this problem, together! Right?!"

A look of remembrance graced Deku's face. He then looked at Izuku in a serious manner. "Izuku, there is a way, but in order for that to happen, we will need to go further."

"What do you mean?"

"Our bond. It was never complete. I was always so scared to do it fully because I wasn't sure how you'd react, but with your permission, let's bond fully this time."

With a look of determination and willingness, Izuku held his hand out. "Yeah. You and me, bud."

A similar look graced Deku's own face and morphed a hand of its own to shake Izuku's.

"IF YOU THINK I WOULD LET THIS SLIDE, YOUR WRONG!" The surrounding area began to shake as black tendrils appeared from the darkness around the two, only to be stopped by a barrier. "WHAT?!"

When Izuku and Deku looked at the cause of said barrier, they saw 8 people surrounding them, all their arms held out. One of the beings was covered in shadows and had familiar hair. It was All Might! But one of the beings was staring down the great white malicious eyes in the darkness. Unlike All Might, they weren't covered in shadows. They seemed to be a woman with black hair wearing a cape. It Nana Shimura, the 7th wielder of One for All.

"Sorry pal, but this is something that shall not be interrupted!" she said not even showing an ounce of fear to the being before her. She then turned her head to the two people behind her. "Go on, we'll keep him off ya until it's done."

Not giving a second thought, Deku began to rebond to Izuku. Once the process was finished, the two had shared memories with each other, their senses were enhanced and Deku no longer felt this being's hold on his mind. The two now stood, Deku's green and black biomass covered Izuku in the familiar suit that they had used for appearance, well, without all of Izuku's extra gadgets sadly. Nana then looked at the bonded form that was Deku.

"Congrats Deku, both you and Izuku have now become the 9th wielders of One for All. How that works, I'll never know, but be sure to become great heroes, okay?"

"HEROES?! THAT KLYNTARIAN IS MEANT TO CONQUER WORLD'S!"

"Shut up!" Deku shouted to the eyes, familiar red streaks appeared on their body, One for All charging up as the beings surrounding them began to disappear. "You already gave us our destiny the moment you banished me from your little invasion group and took my memories!"

The eyes looked at them in confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT…?! WAIT, DON'T TELL ME…!"

"It would seem that you finally remember me," Deku said.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE MOMENT I HAD YOU IN MY GRASP!"

"Well you didn't, and now we'll do what we can to stop you and you plan! NOW GET OUT OF OUR HEAD!" And with a great leap they jumped to the eyes with their body charged with One for All's power, all the previous beings now vanished, and punched into them. Cracks forming around the area where the fist landed until the reality of darkness shattered.

"DAMN YOU IZUKU! DAMN YOU DEKU!"

* * *

After the bonded form of Deku and Izuku punched Toga, their body stopped moving and their eyes were closed. After ten seconds of waiting, Dabi made a move to attack them only for Shoto to block Deku off with his ice. A familiar black mist soon appeared, Kurigiri. "You are 5 minutes behind schedule. We have to go!"

"Alright, let's," the magician says walking to the portal.

"Wait. The objective!" Dabi argues.

"Those things? Let 'em have 'em. I've got two better." He then took off his mask and stuck out his tongue, revealing two familiar blue marbles, the ones containing Bakugo and Tokoyami. "All it took was a little sleight of hand."

He then put his mask back on and prepared to enter the black warp gate, only to be stopped by something green burst from Shoto's ice. A tendril then wrapped around the villain faster then he could move, at the same time, a laser beam from the bushes shot his mask off, causing him to spit out the marbles. Deku was seen as the one restraining Mr. Compress with their one good arm while the other was coated in a cast-like look, clearly being repaired.

Thinking quickly Shoto and Shoji went to grab the fallen marbles. Shoji got Tokoyami, but as Shoto tried to grab Bakugo, Dabi snatched him first. "Oh, well that's sad, Shoto… Todoroki…"

Before Dabi had another chance to speak again, a foot covered by a familiar red shoe was seen nearing his face at an alarming rate. He barely had time to dodge it, but the wind pressure it gave off from its velocity knocked him back, away from the warp. "Give Kacchan back!"

Deku was standing between the warp gate and Dabi, green lightning surrounding them more furiously then before. This wasn't 5% of One for All's power, it was 10%. Seeing no way to fight back against Deku, Dabi kept his distance, only for Deku to instantly appear in front of him in a flash of green lightning, their good fist meeting Dabi's gut. He got knocked back further.

Once Deku was near him again, the villain let loose a wall of blue flames. It hurt them a lot. Way more than any normal fire would. They could feel their symbiotic coat around their body start to turn to ash. They quickly jumped away out of the fire. Some of Izuku's body was exposed after the attack, some of it had some serious burns too.

Dabi then glanced over to the warp gate, seeing Compress limp back to the gate he got one last ditch idea. "Compress! Release the captives!"

As the magician was entering the portal, he gave a subtle nod and snapped his fingers. Tokoyami and Bakugo were released from the marbles. Tokoyami fell onto Shoji and Shoto while Bakugo was grabbed by his neck, courtesy of Dabi. "Alright, hero. If you don't want your friend to be burnt to a crisp, I suggest you stand down."

"Kacchan no!"

After Twice who was carrying an unconscious Toga entered another warp gate, a new one appeared just behind Dabi. "It was a nice try kid, but you still have much to learn. But hey, look on the bright side. You got your other friend back at least." He then entered the warp gate dragging Bakugo with him.

"No! Kacchan!" In one last attempt to save him while Dabi's head was now elsewhere, Deku whipped a tendril at Izuku's childhood friend.

"Stay back, Deku." That was the last thing he said before he entered the warp gate and it closed. They couldn't save him. They had failed.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks ago

"DEKU!"

*Plop*, the symbiote went, splattering onto the ground. It didn't care, it just wanted to be away from Izuku, especially after everything that happened. Especially after what it almost did.

A few days later, it was in a forest somewhere, near the city of Tokyo it thinks, and it was currently staring at itself in a small puddle on the ground. 'Disgusting...' it thought. 'Monster… Villain… Why didn't they kill me back then? It would probably be better for everyone if they did.'

They then heard something crawl up to them, but they didn't care. If it wanted to kill them, let it. Let them burn in the pit of hell they knew they deserved. "What are you doing here klyntarian?" came a sinister, yet sincere sounding voice from behind them. Turning, they saw another member of their kind. It was pure black with some greying areas to represent old age. It had a tendril arisen from its mass forming a familiar face the symbiotes use, sinister white eyes that seemed to hold some wisdom within, and sharp gnashing teeth formed in a wicked smile, yet it looked comforting.

Getting their bearings back together, they simply tried to ignore them, looking back at the puddle. The new symbiote that had arrived simply groaned in irritation. "Sheesh, what humans say is right, teenagers have no respect for their elders."

"...Do I even deserve respect from anyone?" they asked the stranger. It then looked at them strangely, then a look realisation came upon their face.

"Oh… Did one of your hosts not like the whole biting off heads thing? Because believe me they always react like that the first time."

"NO!" they exclaimed, shutting the new symbiote up. "I don't expect you to understand. You're just like them."

"..." the elder symbiote stared at this strange symbiote that just yelled at them. They proceeded to inspect them. "...When was the last time you were fed?"

"...I don't need to eat…"

"You're clearly starving. We can see your body is suffering from malnutrition."

"We?"

"...Sorry, we've just gotten used to saying it so much, it kinda stuck."

"Well I don't want to eat."

"But if you don't eat, you'll die."

"That's the point." That brought silence into the clearing. Neither of them spoke a word. The elder simply looked in shock at the young symbiote apparently trying to kill itself, meanwhile it just layed down next to the puddle. The elder then grew a look of determination.

"What happened?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"What… happened...?" they asked again in a more slow, yet demanding tone.

They paused for a few minutes, and decided to tell them everything. Meeting their host, training for the entrance exam, the fight against the Villain League, the Sports Festival, and finally, the internship. Oh, how he hated telling that part. It was where everything went downhill for them and their host. It never wants to think of it again.

"So, you experienced 'the snap'?"

"The what?"

"'The snap'. It happens when a host is in danger of being killed and the symbiote's own instinct takes over to protect its host, no matter what."

"So I'm just doomed to be a monster?!"

"Why do you care so much anyways?" the elder asks in confusion.

"I WANTED TO BE A HERO!" they shouted, tears forming in their eyes as they started to cry. The symbiote elder was silenced once again by this outburst. After a few minutes of silence, it spoke again.

"Y'know, symbiotes have an ability to copy personalities of their hosts, and pass on their personalities to their own host. Perhaps by copying your host's personalities you'll be able to erase or completely suppress your symbiotic instincts."

"But how will I know that'll work? And even if it does, how do I know that Izuku doesn't want to see me again?!"

"YOU DON'T!" the elder screamed silencing them, before tossing a chocolate bar they had hidden in their mass at them. "That's all that being a hero is kid, a leap of faith." They then started to crawl away. Deku couldn't explain it, but after this talk with that elder, he felt a spark inside of them reignite.

"Wait!" the elder then stopped, their face turned to look at Deku. "Who are you?"

"You may call us, Venom…"

* * *

After a spark of determination, Deku consumed the chocolate and tried to make their way to a train station. Emphasis on 'tried'. They were crawling through an ally, train station in their sights, only for a glass container to become enclosed around them and the bottom getting sealed off.

"No!" they thought in panic. They then looked at their capturer, and immediately wished they hadn't.

"Well, well, well…" came the sinister voice of Shigaraki. "Who do we have here? I do believe I recognise you. You're the one that bonded with that Midoriya kid, yes?" The villain then asked with his evil grin, and proceeded to walk off with them in tow. Soon a gas was filling up the container. Deku desperately tried not to 'breathe' it in, but couldn't stop themselves from doing it anyways. "While I'm suspicious of your reasons for bonding with a hero in training, my sensei wants you to help us, but again, I am suspicious, so this gas should knock you out long enough for us to get back to our base of operations." Finally fallen victim to the gas's effects, Deku passed out.

* * *

When they came to, they were still in the glass container holding them hostage. From what it could tell, it was in a bar, with a bunch of sinister villains staring at them. One wearing a black and white spandex costume immediately rushed up to it, pressing his face against the glass.

"Oooh! The sludge is awake!" he said in a high pitched voice. "No wait, it was called a symbiote wasn't it?" he spoke again in a deeper voice. If Deku could hazard a guest, it would say that this person suffered from multiple personality disorder.

"Twice, shut up," came a male's voice from behind the person, named 'Twice'. They had black hair and leathery purple skin that seemed to be held up by piercings. Then a new face smacked into the glass with giddy excitement.

"Ehehe! I call this one!" she said excitedly. She was blonde and seemed to have a hidden desire. Whether it was for a lust to kill, or just plain lechery in general, Deku couldn't tell, but they definitely did not like the way she said 'I call this one'.

"What?! No fair!" Twice's high pitched voice said. "Well, guess I have to accept it," his deeper pitch responded. "Did we even want a symbiote?" he said in a new pitch of his voice.

"Take it then," came Shigaraki's voice as a part of the container opened, the blonde's arm reaching through it.

"Come on little guy. We're gonna slash up a lot of lovely people." Deku tried to press itself against the other side of the container, acting as though touching her would cause them to be instantly bonded. Impatience getting the best of her, the blonde reached her arm further in, fingers pressing against the symbiote, but they wouldn't bond and kept on trying to avoid touching the rest of her arm. The blonde eventually gave up and proceeded to tell Shigaraki about the problem.

"Hmm… Sounds like we could be wrong about this one sensei," he said to a certain T.V. screen.

"Hmm… bring it over to us. We'll take care of it's rebellious behavior…" two voices seemed to speak, one of which Deku recognised, and wished to never see again, Diablo.


	20. Chapter 20

When Izuku woke up in the hospital, he was not expecting to be in the situation that they now had before them. When Izuku finally awoke, he found each of his arms in a cast. At first he was confused until memories of what happened at the camp came flooding back to them. Wait, them? Oh right!

"Deku?" Say the devil's name and he will appear, or this case, the alien symbiote. A tendril with the familiar creepy, yet comforting, face of the young hero in training's bestest friend slithered from their once again shared body.

"Hey Izuku," said the symbiote. What started as a few tears at the edges of their eyes became water fountains of the liquid pouring from each of them as they embraced each other happily. Soon the rest of class 1-A came into the room to see this touching scene. After a few happy and heartfelt greetings for a lost and found friend, Kirishima had asked them to meet him outside for an unknown reason.

A doctor then walked into the room to give the green haired hero's diagnosis. "Alright, so we looked at some x-rays and found some gruesome news. The cartilage in your joints are becoming weakened. You eventually won't be able to use your arms anymore if you end up using your power over your limit…" Izuku looked at his hands in slight fear and sadness. "Is what I would be saying if it weren't for your symbiotic friend there." The doctor then finished pointing at the said tendril with a face, who currently had a bashful look upon it. "It apparently has quite the advanced healing factor, but it did seem quite tired after replacing all the worn down cartilage with new and stronger tissue. I wouldn't suggest making work that hard again."

* * *

Later outside, Kirishima, Shoto and Momo were all awaiting him outside. "So what's this all about?" Izuku asked, Deku reforming from his shoulder.

"...I want to go and save Bakugo, and I want you two to help me out," Kirishima responds. Izuku and Deku looked on in shock. Before they could give an answer, Iida stood before them all, his face indistinguishable.

"Well?" he asks calmly. "Are you going?" They were silent having no answer at first, but a look of determination began to form on their face, until Iida gave Izuku a nasty right hook. "I know that look on your face Midoriya! Don't be an idiot and make the same mistake I did!"

"We couldn't save our friend once, we won't let it happen again!" Deku exclaims, only to be silenced by a single glare from the four-eyed speedster, but they wouldn't back down and both glared back at Iida with the same determination as before.

"We won't fight anyone. We'll only go to save Kacchan and nothing more," Izuku suggested.

"You're insane to think that a plan like that would work!" Iida exclaims before turning to Momo. "You seriously cannot be fine with doing this!" She simply looked away, eyes glued to the floor.

"Iida," Kirishima said. "Bakugo is my friend. I'm going to go save him whether anyone helps me or not."

The class president looks at them all sceptically. "Fine," he says, "but I'm coming with you."

* * *

The gang soon found themselves at a clothes store to get some disguises. Why Momo doesn't make them? The rest of the group think it's her lust for shopping that's the reason. Anyways, Izuku and Deku were the last to pick out their disguise, a simple forest green open zipper hoodie and down black jacket with dark grey shorts was all Izuku planned to wear while Deku coated him beneath the clothes. They gave it to an old man that seemed to be of american descent with balding white hair and a mustache, and was wearing a pair of shades indoors for some reason.

"I would like these please," Izuku said handing the man their purchase.

"You doing anything tonight?" the man asked.

"Just going out," was their quick answer. The man simply grinned.

"Alright, just take care of yourselves. The both of you," he said handing them their new clothes all put on Momo's debit card. It took them a moment until what the man had said registered into their mind. When they looked back at the counter they found it to be empty.

Meanwhile at a certain bar, the league of villains had one Katsuki Bakugo sitting in a chair. Shigaraki was looking at the young man after previously unchaining him awaiting the answer to his recently asked question. "So what will it be?"

"...Hell no," came Bakugo's answer. "I'm gonna be the next number 1 hero damn it! No way will I become a villain! I'll be the strongest there is!"

Shigaraki simply stared at Katsuki for a few seconds before smiling again. "The strongest huh?" A cart with a metallic tube was brought out before him. "What if I said we could provide you that great strength you lust for?" the metal then flipped into the cart revealing a glass tube with an orange symbiote inside. "This is a creature I'm sure you're familiar with, yes?"

Bakugo looked at the creature. He made a look of disgust, but his eyes couldn't help but stare at the familiar substance. "What is it? An overgrown piece of shit?"

The symbiote then launched at Bakugo after making that comment, only to be stopped by the glass. "Oh... it doesn't like it when they're insulted," Shigaraki said with a sneer. "Don't bother trying to play dumb Katsuki, we know that you are familiar with that symbiote your classmate named Deku."

Bakugo only grunted in anger at Shigaraki. "Yeah, I know that damn nerd's weird slimy friend, so what?!"

"That 'slimy friend' is the same species as it," Shigaraki states gesturing to the symbiote in the container. "Join us, and they're all yours. The power, the strength, the might. You'll finally be able to show that 'damn nerd' his place below your feet! So what do you say?"

"...My answer is still the same, HELL NO!"

"What?!"

"You think I'm stupid?! Well I'm not dumbass!" Bakugo yells, standing up and smacking the hand from Shigaraki's face, causing all the other villains to go on edge. "I told you, I'm not joining your damn league! And even if I was interested, I wouldn't accept that shitty sludge anyways! I'll become the strongest without the help of some damn space garbage! I don't need help from anything!"

Shigaraki didn't bother to listen to the blond and just stared at where the hand had landed, muttering to himself. He then walked over, picked up the hand, and placed it back on his face and turned to the explosion boy, who was currently inching back towards the door. "Well, If you won't become a villain by choice, I suppose there is one other way…"

The villain began to bring three of his fingers to a release button on the cart, only for a knock on the door to occur. "Pizza time!"

Everyone just stared at the door with questioning gazes only for the wall behind the bar to explode with air pressure. "SMASH!" yelled a certain number 1 hero flying through the wall.

Soon, more pro heroes showed up coming through the door. Edgeshot using his quirk folded his body in to pierce through Kurogiri's body, incapacitating him. Kamui Woods used his tree arms to capture and restrain the rest of the villains. Everything seemed to be going fine, until grey sludge morphed around all the villains, the symbiote and Bakugo. They immediately disappeared, leaving the bar barren of villains.

Meanwhile near a mysterious warehouse, a bunch of heroes were beaten senseless. The number 4 Pro Hero Best Jeanist had a hole pierced through his stomach. The cause was standing outside a blown wall of the warehouse, holding a beaten Ragdoll in his hands, her quirk stolen by his own, All for One. Coincidently that was also the villains name.

"You heroes always think you're unstoppable, but once you've faced true power, you stand no chance," he says through his metal mask. Blotches of the grey sludge then appeared, warping all the villains and Bakugo to the area. One look at the villain was all Bakugo needed to know that he was not someone to be underestimated. The villain seemed to monologue for a bit, but Bakugo honestly didn't care what he had to say, he just wanted to get out of there.

Meanwhile, hidden nearby, Izuku, Momo, Shoto, Kirishima, and Iida were hiding, and after witnessing the great destruction that All for One made, the were frozen stiff in fear, but no one was more afraid then Deku. They could sense them… the one that they despised most in the entire universe. If they could, they would beat them senseless into the ground, but they weren't fools. Even with their newfound bond to One for All, they still could have no hope of a chance of beating them.

They quivered and everyone took notice. "What's wrong Deku?" Izuku asked.

"They're here," they said in a hushed shaking tone. While no one else had a clue as to what it is they were talking about, Izuku did, and even more fear began to crawl into his mind. "Diablo..."

A large boom sounded, causing everyone to look at the battlefield to see All Might had arrived, but was currently being held back with a single hand from All for One. The two then began to duke it out as the league began to attempt to capture Bakugo, who was trying to run away. After snapping out of their terrified states, Izuku and Deku developed a plan and put it into motion.

A mountain of raised ice arose from the ground as Iida and Deku held onto Kirishima using his Hardening quirk to launch them through the wall as the slope of the ice launched them into the air.

"Come on!" Kirishima called down to Bakugo. Hearing his voice, Bakugo launched into the air using an explosion. Grabbing Kirishima's hand with a firm grip.

"You idiots!" he yelled as they flew. They had cleared the area and were now soaring above the buildings. It looked like there was gonna be smooth sailing from there on, but…

"Grk!" Bakugo then began to twitch unnaturally. He put a hand to his face, looking like he was in some sort of struggle.

"Kacchan?" Deku asked, worried for the blond. The twitching then stopped, but his hand still covered his face. He slowly removed it and quickly faced the bonded duo, only it wasn't his face. His face now was mostly black, almost like wearing a mask with some orange surrounding it, some of it spiked into the black for effect. There were familiar looking sinister white eyes, sharp jagged teeth and a long sleek tongue. He then grabbed Deku and pulled them off of the group.

"No!" Kirishima yelled as Katsuki and Deku fell through the air, more orange covering the blond's body. They crashed into a building, Deku's surrounding mass softened the blow for Izuku, dust rising around them. When it cleared, instead of Bakugo, they found a muscular orange humanoid being with the same face that was on the blond earlier. The only thing that wasn't covered were the hands, but they still seemed to be under the control of the symbiote that had taken over Izuku's childhood friend's mind.

"Now that I am in full control, I will finally destroy you traitor!" yelled the symbiote. Again, they were not expecting to be in the situation they're now in.

"Release our friend!"

"No, I don't think I will. I quite like this power actually, and I won't let it go to waste killing you or your host!" Using an explosion, the forcibly bonded Katsuki launched himself at Deku as they dodged the attack. Seeing no way out of this, and are currently in an abandoned building with broken security cameras, Deku charged up 10% of One for All throughout their body, preparing for a fight. The possessed Katsuki used another explosion to soar at Deku while they jumped at him, fist raised for a punch. Once the fist made contact with the symbiote's chest, it gave a surprising result. "AHHH!"

The bonded Bakugo flew back through a wall. When they got back up, some of the symbiote's mass covering Katsuki's chest had receded, and Deku took great notice of this.

"Are klytarians weak to the power of One for All?" Izuku wondered.

"It would explain how I could barely handle its power when we first got it," Deku concluded. "But as our bond grew, so did my resistance to its power."

"Grrr… You damn bastards! I won't fall to the likes of you!" the orange symbiote yelled, using another explosion to launch themselves at them, Deku using One for All to close the distance once again. A few punches and soon Bakugo's body could be seen from beneath the mass of the symbiote. Using this as a chance, Deku slung a tendril from their arm, latching onto the blond, using One for All to try and pull him out, but the orange symbiote wouldn't let go, even in its currently weakened state. Soon the symbiote reformed around Katsuki and grabbed Deku's tendril and swung them through a wall, which led them to falling outside into a currently abandoned construction site of a new building.

The orange symbiote then followed after them, picked them up and threw them through a pile of metal pipes, causing them to fly up and clang on the ground. The sound produced caused the orange symbiote to cover were its ear would currently be, signifying it's weakness to sound, but surprisingly Deku was unaffected by the sound. At the very least, they seemed annoyed about it. Deku noticing this sprung their body into action, taking hold of two pipes and banged them together creating a much louder sound. The orange symbiote's mass began to frenzy as its reaction to the sound was effective while Deku merely winced in irritation.

Keeping on their toes, Deku jammed the two pipes into the ground resonating more sound, causing the symbiote to frenzy even more. They quickly jumped over, while grabbing two more pipes and jammed them into the ground on the opposite side of the two others, once again resonating more sound. This continued until the bonded Bakugo was surrounded by a circle of pipes, Deku running around it using another pipe to resonate even more sound, Deku's left eye squinted shut to the amount of sound produced now starting to hurt a little. Once the symbiote had receded enough from Bakugo's body, they slung a tendril to the blond again.

They then tried pulling him out one more time, but the resonating sound wasn't making it any easier for them as the orange symbiote still kept a firm grip on the explosion boy. Bakugo finally having enough of the struggle, the weakened boy raised his arm at the orange mass and let loose the biggest explosion he could make. It caused it to lose its firm grip on the boy and he was launched back at Deku.

"See? I didn't need your help… damn… nerds…" Katsuki said fading into unconsciousness. After Deku had a good hold on their classmate, they began to leave the site to remeet with their other friends.

"Wait…" came the voice of the orange symbiote. It was now only the size of a small puddle. "How did you resist the sound? You should've been writhing in as much pain as me…"

"...You can thank Diablo and their twisted experiments to make me more subordinate without his special power to control other klyntarians."

"Why do you do this? Why do you fight against your own race?"

"Because when I offered an idea for a more peaceful way of life, you all chose to satisfy your bloodlust and banished me away."

The orange symbiote paused, If it had formed a face it would have a look of recognition upon it. "It couldn't be… No! There's no way a klyntar with that kind of philosophy could survive that long!"

"But I did," Deku said, now speaking for itself over Izuku. "And you want to know why I survived? Because instead of possessing my host, I became friends with him. He gave me a home, a family, and other friends we could rely on. I gave him power and he used it to become a hero, to help people. Even when we faced hardships, and I made mistakes, we worked through them together, because that is what it should be to have a true bond between us. Between the klyntars and their hosts and not treat them as tools just to live."

The orange symbiote just 'stared' at Deku, slowly taking in its words. The green duo then left with Bakugo in hand. An explosion soon resonated from the battlefield that All Might and All for One were currently fighting on. The orange symbiote looked over the destroyed terrain. "What a true bond should be, huh?"

 **Author's Note: Whew! Sorry this took so long, but I just don't seem to have it in me to write so often nowadays. Those Yu-Gi-Oh! stories I wrote, I honestly don't think I can do them anymore. I might rewrite Cynet Revolution by having the main character have a new deck, but after the first chapter I don't know who he's gonna duel between the Knight of Hanoi and Playmaker for the first season. But this is one story I don't plan to cancel. A lot of people really seem to like this story and I really don't want to disappoint.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the number of references I bombed into it. Next chapter will be All Might vs. All for One/Diablo. It's probably no secret at this point that those two are bonded. Until next time, PLUS ULTRA!**


	21. Chapter 21

Destruction of the many buildings around the area was all that the now weakened All Might could see, all but All for One from the League of Villains were now long gone, but what he was more focused on now was what he was just told. Shigaraki was apparently his now deceased master, Nana's grandson. The shock of the revelation had shaken him to the core. All for One was probably smirking with glee under that metal mask of his. He couldn't find the strength to stand up to the tyrant before him, until he heard a single voice.

"Get up… All Might… please… we need you!" came the voice of a young lady that he just recently defended, and that wasn't all. Despite not being anywhere near him, he could faintly hear a crowd of civilians cheering him on, including his pupil, Izuku Midoriya. Like magic, he activated One for All in his right arm.

"Fear not miss," came the number 1 hero's reply. "You're right! A hero has so much to protect in this world! Which is why I will defeat you!"

"Let's skip the facts on heroism and focus on reality," All for One coldly spoke. His right arm began to expand into an amalgamation of different quirks. "Springlike limbs… kinetic booster x4… strength enhancer x3… multiplier… hypertrophy… rivets… air lock… spearlike boots… the shockwaves until now were just to weaken you out. In order to kill you, I'll punch you with the ultimate combination of quirks I have within me!" All Might draws his buffed arm back, ready to counter the soon incoming attack from his greatest adversary. "One for All no longer dwells within you… all that's left are nothing more but mere embers of a raging inferno that you've already passed on, and they get weaker every time you use it. Now it's just a feeble spark about to put itself out." The villain then flew at All Might using one of the quirks he stole… "Izuku Midoriya!" ...and caught All Might off guard upon saying the successor's name. "He's the one you passed One for All onto, isn't he? I bet he came here without your consolation! He's reckless… which means you'll die full of regrets All Might! As a hero, and as a teacher!"

The two powerful beings finally clash their fists. The shockwave generated from it was so powerful it caused the air around them to warp. Just as it seemed the two were evenly matched, All for One called on the power of another quirk. "RECOIL!" As the name suggests all the power of the punch All Might threw was then recoiled back into his own arm, blood spewing out like geysers from the damage dealt to him. This also caused him to falter in his stance, being pushed back and seemingly knocking him over…

"If you feel like you cannot go on, remember…" came the voice of his old master within his memory. As he was about to hit the ground, he planted his left leg behind him and transferred One for All into it as well.

"I'll beat you, not because I'm a symbol, but because I will do exactly what my master once did for me… until I finish training young Midoriya… I won't..."

All for One simply looked at the weak hero in boredom. "It's embarrassing how resistant you are…"

"...I refuse… to die!" Instantly All Might's left arm was buffed as his right arm was weakened back to its original state, allowing All for One's arm to pass by him as he used it as bait while swinging his left arm for a strong left hook to the villain's head, breaking his mask.

The villain smirked at his opponent. "A clever trick, how unlike you…" and his grin then turned more sadistic. "...but with a weak punch like that, you don't think we would be defeated so easily?"

Just as All Might was about to transfer what was left of One for All into his right arm for a final blow, that last sentence caught him off guard. "We?"

"Yes…" All for One said as purple biomass rapidly covered his body, except for his amalgamated arm, and the familiar face of white evil eyes and sharp teeth in a wicked smile could be seen, but instead of a kind hearted feeling one would get upon looking at Deku's face, this once was filled with nothing but sadistic malice. "We…"

Before All Might could blink, the villain's coated left arm, punched the hero in the abdomen, sending him flying into the debris behind him, where he laid barely conscious. "It was pathetic really, to think that you could defeat us. Over the years you have gotten weaker All Might, but upon us bonding, we've become even stronger then when we last battled. You never stood a chance against us." They then gave an evil, erie laugh that sent chills down the spines of anyone who heard it. "Once we finish you off, we will claim this world as our own, and after that, we will conquer the next planet, and the next one after that! We will raise hell to the whole universe until it is beneath our foot, for we are Diablo, the God of the Klyntar, and eventually the God of everything!"

All Might could barely hear anything Diablo had said due to the constant ringing in his ears, but from what he did hear, it wasn't something he liked the sound of. "Becoming a god… is he serious?" he thought.

The bonded monster slowly walked toward the fallen hero. "It has been fun All Might, really it has, but we're afraid that this little game of hero vs. villain must come to an end…" they then raised their amalgamated fist up for one last punch, only for a dog covered in a familiar orange symbiote to bite onto Diablo's left arm.

After shaking the mutt off, the symbiote god looked on in anger at the orange one's betrayal. "Cross… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be bonded to Katsuki Bakugo?"

The dog only growled before it spoke. "What I did, I did for the good of the klyntar race, but it turns out that for all these years you lied to us. We all thought that by taking over these planets we would be able to preserve our race from dying, but no, it was all a ploy so you can become ruler of the universe…"

The purple devil only smirked at Cross' analysis. "My, how perceptive of you."

"You lied to us! We never needed to conquer worlds to preserve our race, and that klyntar, the one you banished was proof of that!" Diablo's eyes then locked onto Cross, his attention fully on them. "We fought them well, but their bond with their host beat us in the end! I will face you here and now, in order to make sure their ideals come to fruition!"

Diablo just stared at the symbiote dog for a second, before then laughing their ass off. "You think you could defeat us?! We are your god! We can just take control of your mind with a simple thought, but we will humor you! Face us if you dare weakling!"

"With pleasure!" Cross then charged at the terrifying monster before them. Using the claws on their paws, they made quick slashes at the symbiote, but the wounds healed as soon as they were formed, and it looked like they weren't in any pain whatsoever. Before long, the dog was grabbed mid-slash, and pulled to Diablo's face.

"Was that all? How disappointing," they said as their jaw unhinged. Knowing what was coming, Cross uncoated from the dog's head and disconnected their link to the dog's brain before Diablo chomped down on the poor mutt's face. A sickening crunch was made as the dog's life was instantly ended. The body was then thrown to All Might who had miraculously managed to stand despite the possible concussion he received, but even so, he couldn't find himself to fight. He watched the battle between the two and saw no way of beating this monster. This wasn't just some uphill battle, this was a clifface, a straight shot up, maybe even slanted upwards to make it even more impossible than it already is, maybe in his prime, he would've had a chance, but he's not anymore. All he has left is a lingering ghost of his power. All that was left was enough power for one strong final attack, but he doubts that he'll get a chance to use it. He wasn't even sure it would work.

"So…" Diablo began. "Are you going to fight, or have we finally outmatched you All Might?" There was no response, and that sent greater fear through everyone currently there. "We thought nought… Suppose you won't keep your promise then."

In a single bound, Diablo cleared the distance between the two, the amalgamated fist drawn back, and then swung…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...but it missed.

At the last second, a tendril from Cross grabbed All Might's back and pulled him out of the way of the overpowered attack.

"W-What?"

"Hey, hero…" came Cross' voice. "You're supposed to beat the villain, not let them kill you."

"...But how?" He didn't want to say it, but it's the truth, how could he beat Diablo? He barely managed to win the first time they fought, and then they say that they were far more powerful than what All for One was at that point, and they certainly had the power to prove it. "How do we beat him?"

"That is the question, but I think I might have an answer to it," Cross said. "We both can't take him on by ourselves, but together… maybe."

All Might then looked at the symbiote in shock. "Are you suggesting we..?"

"I don't have any better ideas, you got any?"

"Of course not," the number 1 hero said. He then contemplated the symbiote's offer, but seeing Diablo rise from the wreckage they caused due to missing All Might was all he needed. "Looks like we have no choice…" He then held out his left arm, to which the symbiote climbed up and coated his arms, body and legs, healing any damage that was taken and increasing their current strength.

Diablo noticing the team up before him only smiled cockily. "You think bonding with each other will give you a chance of victory? You can't possibly hope to defeat us!"

"I'll focus on keeping your strength increased and healing your wounds," came Cross' voice in All Might's head. "You focus on the battle tactics and such."

Diablo then attacked again, only to miss as All Might dodged the giant fist with speed that was in parallel to that of his prime, and All Might noticed this greatly. Flexing his arms, the coated appendages buffed up to their usual size and attacked. The force of the punch was also on par with that of his prime, and he wasn't even using One for All! He continued in this attack pattern of quick strong punches and quickly dodging Diablo's counter attack. One disadvantage to having such a big arm was that it slowed his movements.

After taking a lot of attacks, Diablo then mockingly laughed as All Might stopped before him. "Despite your bond bringing your power back to your prime, those attacks are nothing but weak punches to me!"

Despite what they said, the hero did not falter as he drew his fist back, his left arm being uncoated of the mass as it moved over to reinforce the right arm, Cross having predicted what All Might was about to do. "That's because, I DIDN'T PUT MY BACK INTO IT THAT TIME!"

With all the remaining power he had left, All Might charged the last of One for All into his right arm. Sensing the amount of power emitting off of the arm, Diablo seemed to sweat a little, but that sweat became a slight panic as they say bits and pieces of Cross were being torn to shreds and disintegrated due to the power of One For All. In a last ditch attempt to stop him, they charged their left arm up for a shockwave and released it, only for All Might to quickly dodge the blast thrown at him by using his regained speed to close the distance between them. With great determination, he called more power into his arm, making it glow a bright orange as he swung, landing the punch right into the monstrosity's face.

"Goodbye, All for One!" All Might exclaimed.

"And goodbye Diablo!" Cross added.

"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"

The best way to describe the power from the attack was like that of a small nuke. In the fallout of the attack, the energy emitted from One for All caused the symbiotes' biomasses to disintegrate almost instantly.

"Heh, I guess I'll never find that perfect host that Deku was referring to." Those were the last thoughts of Cross before One for All's power ended their existence.

When the dust finally settled, a crater was seen, at least 100 feet in diameter, and in the center of it all, was an unconscious All for One and All Might standing above the villain, but Diablo was nowhere to be seen.

"He… He won… ALL MIGHT WINS!" came the voice of a reporter riding a helicopter. Cheers were heard and all the bystanding heroes present ran to the center of the crater, but upon seeing the two combatants closer than 50 feet away, they saw a shocking sight. All Might was alive, but his right arm from the elbow down was gone, as though it had been blown off by a hand grenade.

Soon government officials came to take All for One to the high security prison, Tartarus. As news reporters flocked to the scene, All Might deciding to make one last declaration, using his left arm, he pointed at the camera and said, "Next, it's your turn."

Only one green haired kid in the crowd and his symbiote friend knew what that message meant, and they cried for it. He was done, he had no more power, One for All had finally left him.

"Oh how sad…"

Every camera in the area turned their attention to the voice's origin, and there, laying on the ground, was half the familiar face of Diablo. Despite still managing to survive the attack, the last of their life was fading from them, and they decided to say their last few words. Words that may bring the world into an age of chaos and ruin.

"…Know this humans, I am not the only one of my kind on this planet. My legacy will continue where I left off, assemble an army, and conquer your… pathetic… planet…"

And like that, Diablo, God of the Symbiotes was dead.

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse, Shigaraki was staring off into the vast openness of the new city before him, reflecting on what had recently happened.

It was right after Bakugo had been saved by Izuku, Deku, Kirishima and Todoroki. Soon after that, more pro heroes showed up. They were easily overwhelmed. Seeing one of the only ways to save his successor, All for One forcefully activated Kurogiri's quirk to open a warp gate to the warehouse they were in now, and after activating Magna's quirk pulled everyone into the warp gate, but before he was pulled in, All for One grabbed Shigaraki and put his hand on the teen's chest, and felt something enter his body. Before the villain let go, he said only three words.

"Protect our legacy."

After awhile, Shigaraki finally figured out what it was that he was given, and it seems they finally wanted to talk.

"So… who are you?" Shigaraki asked the dark grey tendril with an evil face.

"I am Lucifer, God of the Klyntar, and you, are mine."

* * *

 **End of Phase 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note : Wooooo! That was exhausting to finish… man writer's block sucks! Sorry I didn't update this story sooner, but I hope it was worth the wait! Anyways, Phase 1 is over. Sorry if this seems MCU-ish but I felt this was my way of saying, I'm done with this story for a while. It has been fun writing it, but I need a long break from this story. At this point, I've pretty much exhausted most of my ideas for it. I'm thinking of returning to my Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains story or MHA/MLaaTR crossover. Until next time Excelsior! Plus Ultra!**

 **New Update!: I decided that after all this time, this story has gone from being based off of BlackBlade567's story to becoming it's own, so from here on out 'We are Deku' has been changed to "Our Symbiote Academia".**


End file.
